Along the Road
by hearthandhomeauthor
Summary: After a ruthless attack leaves Trent fighting for his life, Katheryn steps up to support those she loves, rallying Tommy to help her continue where Trent left off while Carlos, Walker, and Trivette work to find the criminal responsible for the attack. Laurie Maston returns to Dallas to start a new life with her five year old daughter. / Legacy of Thunder series (no. 10)
1. Part 1

_**This installment takes place during the heartbreaking events of the episode "Special Witness." Also, previous guest character Laurie Maston from the episode "Stolen Lullaby" makes a return appearance five years after Alex, Walker, and Trivette helped her get her little girl back.**_

"Along the Road" PART ONE

The steady beeping of the hospital machines that helped keep Trent Malloy alive was not what Molly Mason had expected to be what lulled her into an exhaustive sleepiness that night. As she stood over his bedside, a tear threatened the edges of her eyelashes. She stood alone in silence almost not even aware of the movement or any activity outside of the room where Trent lay fighting for his life. A tear finally let go after she had fought it back, those wet drops blinding her vision for a brief moment before blinking them away. Molly blinked a few times and banished one of the drops from her face with a swift brush of her finger, somehow being ashamed that Trent would see her in such a state. Yet what was she kidding herself? He probably didn't even know she was there. In fact, there was a chance they would never communicate again.

Molly closed her eyes tightly and willed away the overflowing urge to cry yet again as all these thoughts came rushing to her mind with one swift blow. Yet her emotions were jarred yet again as a knock on the room's doorframe caused her eyes to flash open, the shock of the sound bringing her back to reality.

"May I come in?"

Molly offered Katheryn a smile. "Of course." Her smiled was gone as soon as she turned back to look at Trent's pale face and weak body.

"How's he doing?" Katheryn stopped on the other side of the hospital bed and looked at Trent for the first time since yesterday.

"Alright, I suppose." Molly sniffed and wiped at another tear. She chuckled, "I'm being ridiculous."

"No, you're not." Katheryn was quick to respond. She had noticed the pain in her friend's eyes many times since Trent had been so brutally attacked. "Sometimes," she hesitated, "something bad happening to someone we care about can show us what's really is in our hearts."

"That's the truth." Molly fought away another wave of tears as she swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "Still," she wiped away the tears once and for all. "I wouldn't want him seeing me sad and upset. He'd probably be saying, 'Molly, I'll be just fine'."

"That may be true," Katheryn raised her eyebrows. "But he'd be just as glad to know how much you care for him."

Molly raised her eyes to Katheryn, a new bout of fevered emotion nearly overwhelming her as a tear glistened at the corner of her eye. "You're right. But…what if he never wakes up?"

Silence gripped the atmosphere with such a strong chokehold of death as the two women held each other's gaze.

"He'll wake up." Katheryn reassured her best friend yet still doubted her own words. Those same words she had repeated to herself hundreds of times since they found out the extent of Trent's condition after an attempt upon his life was made by the ruthless killer Donovan Riggs.

 _(flashback to beginning of "Special Witness")_

Trent thanked C.D. for the food and crossed the restaurant to where the others were enjoying themselves at a center table. "Alex, you've got nothing to worry about. Foley may have scared the other witnesses into changing their stories, but I don't scare that easy."

"I know that, Trent. But I really want to win this one."

"When is the trial?" Walker took another sip of his coffee.

"Ten days. I wish it were tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too. She's got me so prepared," Trent chuckled, "I'm testifying in my sleep."

Trivette appeared with a drink in hand, setting it down on the table as he shot a grin to Carlos next to him. "Hey! You ready for the big day?"

Sarcasm seeped from Carlos' voice as he remembered the conversation he had with the Rangers a few days ago. He was to go undercover to catch some bad guys, he was told. It would be fun and exciting, he had been told. "Yeah. You know, I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this."

"Talk you into what?" Trent grinned, shifting his gaze from Walker to Carlos then back to Walker.

"Nothing. Never mind. Not a word."

 _(end flashback)_

Katheryn caught herself smiling as the beeping of the monitors brought her back from her deep reverie. Or was it a voice? She turned to see Mrs. Malloy and Tommy standing next to her. "Mrs. Malloy. Tommy."

Katie reached for an embrace, gently looking over Katheryn's shoulder at her son who fought for his life. She eased away from the hug with a tear in her eye. "Is he holding his own?"

Katheryn nodded. "He's still fighting. I can tell."

 _(flashback to "Special Witness")_

"Hey, buddy. I don't know if you can hear me or not, so I'm just gonna talk." Carlos smiled as he looked over Trent in the hospital bed.

"Doc says it's still kinda touch and go. Said they've done just about all they can, and now it's up to you. So…you—you fight, buddy. Don't give up." Carlos hesitated, feeling a growing lump in his throat as he fought back his emotions. "You hear me? Don't you dare give up."

 _(end flashback)_

Katheryn could sense Tommy's deep-seated agitation as his aggravated sighs reached her ears, bringing her out of yet another reverie. She turned around to see his lips clasped narrowly together, his eyes aflame, and his arms crossed tightly across his chest as he rocked just barely on his heels back and forth as if it would help calm the anger that rose within him. Kath could tell he was by no means happy with the one who had nearly killed his brother. And she couldn't blame him any. Yet she knew such a fire would not be good if it planted any wild ideas in the young man's mind.

Upon locking eyes with a very concerned Katie Malloy, Katheryn turned back to Tommy and sighed. "Tommy! Walker, Trivette, and Carlos are doing everything within their power to find the guy that did this. Give them a chance. Don't let your anger make your decisions for you."

Tommy scoffed, unfolded his arms, and pointed his right index finger in her face. "That's easy for you to say. What am I supposed to do?! Sit around here and watch my brother die?!"

"Son," Mrs. Malloy softly set her hand on Tommy's shoulder as she sensed the eyes of onlookers drifting their way from the outside.

Katheryn backed off and let the hospital commotion fill in the quiet gap between them for a few seconds. "No, Tommy. I don't expect that at all. Because Trent's not going to die. What's more, I have the feeling that if Trent could talk to us right now, he'd want us to be doing what we normally do. He'd want us picking up and doing what he can't do right now."

"Like what?" Tommy turned away, afraid he'd scoff or say something further that he'd regret.

"Well, for starters, he was planning on teaching a women's self-defense class at the H.O.P.E. center starting this week. There are several women who are depending upon him for those lessons. They could save their lives someday. Don't we owe it to Trent to see that we continue that for him?"

Tommy continued to look away, his lips fastened together tightly as he breathed hard. He nodded, cocking his head to the side gently before turning to look at Trent. His thoughts of anger seemed to merge into the energy he knew he needed to make the right choice. "Yeah. Yeah, we do."

##

Morning sunlight gently trickled in, bathing the H.O.P.E. center in its wholesome rays as the slow hours barely ticked by. Little activity could be sensed with entire building. The fourth track of Susan Ashton's latest album release gently set the soundtrack for Katheryn as she busied her preoccupied thoughts with preparations for the self-defense class. There was equipment to prepare, names of attendees to learn, and a bit of dusting to make the room as presentable as Kath wanted it. Her perfectionist side seem to kick in at such times where others would be depending upon her.

As soon as Katheryn finished putting the classroom in order as quickly as she could the sound of the center's phone in Josie's office nearby intensely rang, mingling oddly with the upbeat rhythms of her music. She let out a raspy sigh as she leaned over the CD player and turned it off before quickening her step towards the office and the beckoning phone call.

"This is the Help Our People Excel center. Katheryn speaking."

"How are you holding up?"

Carlos' voice cast a smile across her face as she relaxed at the sound of his voice. "Carlos." She inhaled freely, stepping across the distance to the window to watch a few children at play in the back yard. "I'm doing okay. I'm going to try my best to teach the first women's self-defense class at the H.O.P.E. center today."

Katheryn cast a glance toward the ticking wall clock and took a deep breath, her thoughts drifting to about four subjects at once. "Tommy will be helping me after school gets out. The class will be at three o'clock. Anyways, how's the investigation coming?"

"Slow. But we're making progress. In fact, Walker's said for me to stay with Sally and Donna for a few days until we catch the guy."

Katheryn wrinkled her forehead. "Are they in danger?"

"No. Walker doesn't think so. But it won't hurt to be cautious. This guy isn't one to mess with it seems."

"Okay," Katheryn breathed as she turned away from the window, feeling the tension in the phone cord wearing thin. "Will I see you soon?" She stopped at Josie's desk and propped herself on its edge to relieve the cord and play with it between her fingers.

"Hopefully. I'll be stopping by the hospital the first chance I can get. Perhaps we'll happen to meet there."

"Sounds like a plan." Katheryn ended with a smile. "Be careful."

"I will."

Katheryn could almost see Carlos' smile in her mind's eye as she said goodbye and reluctantly ended the conversation with a quick exhale before returning to the phone to its home on the desk and pushed up and off of the surface to cast one last smile-filled glance to the children outside before looking at her bare feet. She could swear something was tickling her. A piece of wayward twisty-tie or something for sure. Yet to her utter shock, it was not a twisty-tie.

Letting out a blood-curdling shriek, Katheryn kicked and nearly threw herself backwards onto the floor but caught herself on Josie's desk instead. She stayed there in place, stunned, her heart beating ferociously in her chest as she took heavy, steady breaths one after the other.

"What is it?!" Alex appeared around the corner upon hearing the outburst and rushed to Kath's aid. "What's the matter?!"

Kath's voice reached a new high as she whispered, "Centipede." She then stretched a finger to point at the escaping menace on the floor.

Alex shrieked a bit too as she dodged the culprit's path and reached for the nearest object and giving a couple good swats. It didn't help.

"Here!" Katheryn reached for an empty plastic cup nearby and nearly tossed it to Alex.

Alex caught the object, scooped up the critter, secured a piece of paper on top of the opening and scurried away to find the nearest toilet with a cringe gracing her usually pleasant features.

Katheryn took a moment to gather her composure before heading back to what would be the self-defense classroom. Hearing the echo of the toilet flushing as she made her way across the hall, she smiled a bit. Good riddance to that...that...creature! She began to feel confident that she could handle a high-speed chase and rapid gunfire far easier than an ominous creature with hundreds of tentacles crawling on her bare skin.

Miss Cahill returned to find Katheryn in the classroom several moments later. Their eyes met briefly before they both let out a bit of a chuckle that slowly rippled into echoing, hearty laughter. Both women could feel their cheeks tensing as the heat from the laughter intensified on their faces. It was finally a pleasant sensation to feel after what they had all gone through that week so far.

"Hello?"

Alex and Katheryn spun around to where the voice had come from. They quickly straightened up and tried to pretend that nothing had happened.

Katheryn cleared her throat nervously and smiled. "Hi! What can we do for you?"

The young woman's face lit up a bit with a grin as she recognized Miss Cahill but tried to still explain her reason for being there. "I was looking for Miss Alex Cahill. The kind lady outside told me to come in here."

A brightening smile fell over Alex's complexion as she hurried forward and took the young woman's hand in hers. "Laurie? Laurie Maston? Is that you?" She chuckled a bit as she noticed how pleasantly the childlike features of the young girl had matured in the five years since they had last seen each other.

"Yes, Miss Cahill. It's me." Laurie grinned and accepted Alex's embrace as she offered it.

"Katheryn," Alex waved Kath over with a smile. "I'd like you to meet Laurie Maston."

The two identically aged young women exchanged handshakes and smiles.

"Walker and I helped Laurie get her baby girl back five years ago she was stolen from her by an illegal adoption agency."

Katheryn frowned. "Oh, my. That sounds horrible."

"Oh, I was heartbroken to be sure. But you folks were so kind to me." Laurie glanced over the room. "This is a nice place you have here, Miss Cahill."

Alex chuckled. "Indeed it is. We've helped so many people through the H.O.P.E. center."

Laurie nodded and sighed. "Speaking of, I should probably get right down to business. Not long after you guys helped me five years ago, I got accepted to a college in another state and moved away from Dallas. After graduating, I decided to move back and try to build a life for me and my little girl. We've been back here for about six months. I began hearing so many wonderful things about the H.O.P.E. center and the job placement programs. And…I was wondering if you could help me find a good job. I—I just don't have enough money to pay a babysitter so that I can go to interviews and such." Laurie's speech trailed off as she lowered her head for fear she had said too much.

Alex took a step forward and stopped Laurie's worry-filled words with a gentle touch of her hand on the young woman's shoulder, causing the girl to lift her eyes back to those filled with only love. "You needn't ask anymore." She smiled and reached down to softly squeezed Laurie's hand, glancing at Katheryn and then back to Laurie. "We would be more than happy to help you. Come on. We'll get started right now."


	2. Part 2

"Along the Road" PART TWO

"Well, that about wraps up our very first class." Tommy Malloy unbuckled the velcro clasp of his protection padding from his chest and removed it before tossing it to Katheryn who stood waiting by the window to put it in Trent's old duffle. Ten minutes had passed since the final lady of the class had left the H.O.P.E. center satisfied with their start to learning self-defense.

Katheryn caught the item with an exchange of smiles. "Yep. Good turnout too. I wasn't sure how many women would show up. But Alex was certain that the ladies were eager. She was right."

Tommy nodded and tossed another piece of equipment across the room. "Yeah," he chuckled. "Mrs. Williams is especially good at knee kicks. I bet I've got a bruise the size of Dallas on my chest."

Katheryn held back a laugh as she thought back to the moment Mrs. Williams enthusiastically took every instruction that Tommy gave seriously and barreled forward with her first attempt. It was the reason Tommy wore padding for the rest of the class. "She did apologize though."

"Still," Tommy sighed and groaned a bit, massaging at his chest. "I wish I would have made it clear that we were just practicing the skill of the motion not actually kicking our partner."

Katheryn finally let a laugh out just as Laurie Maston rounded the corner into the room, her face pale as she read some piece of paper that was nearly ruined by her grip as she stopped in front of them, lifting her eyes with a gapping mouth. "I can't believe this!"

"What is it, Laurie?" Katheryn set the duffle bag aside and crossed to Laurie, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Tommy also stopped his task and ambled over next to Katheryn.

Laurie scoffed as she let her hand fall to her side, lifting her eyes to the ceiling and back down again to Katheryn. "My ex-boyfriend—my little girl's father—found out I live in Dallas again. He's filed for _full_ custody of my daughter! I can't believe this! And just after I finally may have landed a good job interview thanks to Miss Cahill!" She took a deep breath and lifted the paper to hand it to Katheryn.

Katheryn read over the apparent legal document with interest, glancing over to Tommy doubtfully before handing it back to Laurie. "You definitely need to speak with Miss Cahill about this. She can represent you in court if need be."

Laurie lifted a hand to her head and sighed again. "I suppose."

"Laurie." Katheryn squeezed the girl's shoulder gently. "Miss Cahill is the best. She'll be able to help you."

"I hope so."

"Surely your ex-boyfriend doesn't have the wherewithal to simply snatch your daughter away."

"That's just the thing." Laurie looked into Katheryn's eyes woefully. "He's a rich man now. Owns tons of properties and has made a name for himself ever since he came into his father's inheritance in college. He can hire the best lawyers and prove he's a more decent father than I am a mother. Can you believe that?! He'll win. I just know it. See what it looks like? A single mother still looking for a job to support herself while he owns half of Dallas. The judge will make it an open and shut case!"

"Laurie," Katheryn almost felt like she was echoing herself in an attempt to convince the young woman. "Talk to Miss Cahill. Trust me. She didn't let you down before, did she?"

Laurie sank into her thoughts for a moment, remembering those heartbreaking days that she thought she'd never live to see her little girl again. Katheryn was right. Miss Cahill and the Rangers had not let her down before. Why should they now?

"I'll talk to Miss Cahill first chance I get. Now go home and be with your little girl. I'm sure she misses you."

Laurie's gentle smile slowly returned. "You're right. I should at least cherish what moments I have left with her."

"Hey," Katheryn reasoned, "Don't you be talking like that." She smiled broadly and gave Laurie's hand a brief squeeze.

"Okay," Laurie reached for a quick thank you hug before turning to leave, feeling a bit better about her situation now that she had somewhat of a solution.

Tommy turned back to the karate equipment on the floor, waiting until Laurie was out of earshot before speaking up. "Do you really think she has a chance?"

"You're not doubting Miss Cahill too are you?"

"Of course not," Tommy scoffed amid his sly smile. "But to a judge will it make a difference?"

"I don't know," Katheryn finally admitted a trace of doubt. She exhaled sharply as she zipped up the duffle bag and hoisted it upward to transfer it across the room to its home by the wall. "I just hope the judge takes into consideration the fact that Laurie has been the mother she could have under the circumstances. Besides, she's nurtured and loved that little one for almost six years. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"I sure hope so." Tommy agreed with his lip turned slightly upward before he glanced at the clock. "Hey, we better get going. Mom said she'd be putting dinner on early."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Rats. I was supposed to tell you earlier. Roscoe called mom earlier and told her he's setting up a vigil for Trent tonight at the church."

Katheryn smiled gently as the twosome started down the hall towards the exit. "That's a great idea. I hope Carlos and the Rangers can come."

"Mom said that she'd help Roscoe call most of the congregation."

"That's wonderful. We'll go pick up Molly and be over at your house within the hour."

"Sounds good to me." Tommy grinned as they stepped out into the refreshing spring winds of the evening, ambling straight for Kath's candy-apple red Stingray Corvette.

##

The House of God was filled with melodious harmonies of the First Christian Church of Dallas' choir as the Malloy family along with Katheryn and Molly made their way up the center aisle of the sanctuary. Mrs. Malloy tipped her head gently with a tight-lipped smile to Roscoe who sat at the far end of the altar as she ushered her brood into the third row on the left behind Carlos and Miss Cahill, leaning forward with hushed greetings as the twosome turned to welcome them.

Katie smiled as she paused to scan the congregation. The many faces before her stood in praise to God on such a random night all because of her son who had made an impact on so many of their lives. Many of the congregant's hands were filled with candles held steadily in reverence of the evening as they lifted their voices in song with the choir. As the song neared its end, Katie continued to smile despite the overwhelming grief she had stood strong against for her children's sake. Yet one could be strong for only so long. It was a comfort to see so many people sacrifice a moment out of their hectic schedules to pray and support a young man who was dedicated to the well-being of everyone he met…and now lay fighting for his life.

As the song ended, Roscoe stood to his feet and crossed to the pulpit, softly raising his hands as a signal to the congregation to be seated.

"I'm glad you could make it." Katheryn briefly whispered to Carlos as the sound of shuffling in the pews covered her quick greeting before she took her seat.

Carlos issued her a smile before turning back to take his own seat as he returned his eyes to Reverend Jones.

An eerie quiet settled over the darkened sanctuary as all eyes stayed fastened on their minister at the pulpit. Roscoe's hands grasped the edges of the wooden structure as he bowed his head, almost as if in silent prayer for strength before he finally raised his eyes to glance over his own sheep.

"About one—two years ago, Trent Malloy stood in this very spot to speak to you all. I was at my wits end. I was through. I was done with the hate, the violence, the stress of it all. I was ready to give up. And then a young man half my age has the courage to offer one last plea for you all to stand in the gap and keep the faith. He didn't have to do that. He could have let the enemy run right over me. He could have stayed quiet and let me resign my pulpit. But for what? To let evil rule? To let darkness have its hold? No! No, he did not. Instead, he didn't hesitate to take the pulpit that day and prove that hope still exists. That hope is there when we need it…if only we have the strength to look for it.

"As I stand here before you, Trent Malloy lies in a hospital bed fighting for his life." Roscoe narrowed his eyes and raised a clenched fist in gesture. "Evil," he shook his fist softly, "took a toll on the young man. Powers of darkness took it upon itself to end the life of a young man far from ever needing to see it."

Roscoe lowered his fist back down to the pulpit's edge. "Only by the grace of God did he not lose his life at the hands of such a man intent upon taking his life. But the fight isn't over.

"Many of you sitting here in God's house tonight have been affected by the legacy of Thunder Malloy who built this very church we worship in today. With his heart and vision, he saw this body of believers through many a trial and many a test. When Thunder's son came home shortly after Thunder went to be with the Lord, God directed him on a different path. With his talents and his big heart, the Lord has had him working wonders on the streets of our cities. Through Trent Malloy, the legacy of Thunder continues. No, he may not be in this pulpit speaking to you every week as I do, but he impacts your lives in much the same way. He's the action behind the words that I speak. He's an example to those looking for a way out or a way in to a better day. And I truly believe the Lord isn't done with him yet. Yes, I know the Lord has a plan. His will shall be done. But we will not let evil have its way."

"No we won't, Pastor Jones!"

"You can count me in!"

"That's right!"

"Brothers and sisters," Roscoe outstretched his hands. "Pray with me. Pray that the man who did this evil deed will be brought to justice. Pray that Trent will get well and return to what God has called him to do. Pray that the entire Malloy family is given the comfort that can only come from above. And most importantly, pray that the glory could only ever be given to our Lord and Savior."

Roscoe paused and exhaled before taking one last look over the congregation. "I ask one more thing of you all. Do something. It may be small or insignificant to you. But to the Lord, he sees your deeds. Perhaps you can volunteer a few minutes at Miss Cahill's H.O.P.E. center. Or maybe there's a neighbor down the street who you've been meaning to visit and ask if they need help. Then maybe you can offer to help sweep the trash off the steps of Trent's dojo. All I ask is that you sow a seed of action. Let the Malloy's know you are with them in more ways than talk. Talk is only viable with action. Trent was about helping people. He would want nothing less than to see people getting the help they need as he takes time healing from such an ordeal. Now...let's pray."


	3. Part 3

"Along the Road" PART THREE

It was about half past one the following day when Laurie Maston finally worked up the courage to give Miss Cahill a call. She had just fed her little girl and put her down for her afternoon nap and now stood stagnant in front of the wall phone in her meager three-room apartment she could barely afford. The silence of the small, narrow space that seemed to block out the rest of the world kept reminding her of the fear that stayed buried deep within her. Why was this so hard? Miss Cahill was a trusted friend. A confidant. It had not been hard at all to visit the H.O.P.E. center to ask for help as she searched for a job. Why was this so different? It seemed to dawn on her then that this ordeal was very different. She would have to face her past and what she had left behind to make a better life for herself and for her daughter. Involving other people seemed to make it hurt even more. Why burden those that care for you the most?

In one hand, she held Miss Cahill's business card. In the other hand was a small piece of paper that she had written a reminder to herself about her interview for a job. She only had two hours until the scheduled time.

After gazing at Miss Cahill's business card for another moment or two, Laurie sighed rather sharply. The phone made a bit of a ring as she jerked it from its home, dialing the number on the matte card before placing the receiver to her ear. The wait seemed to put her even more on edge as she listened to the phone ringing on the other end.

"Alex Cahill."

"Miss Cahill." Laurie hesitated, responding by impulse as Alex's voice stole her from her deep thoughts. "It's Laurie Maston. Katheryn gave me your card. She told me I should talk to you."

Alex glanced up at the door to her office to be sure it was closed before nodding and mentally setting her current workload aside. "Of course. What's the matter?"

"Um," Laurie swallowed hard, willing her voice to stay as level as possible. "My ex-boyfriend. He's filed for full custody of Alice. Miss Cahill, I don't know what to do. He has so much influence now. He'll win the case, and I'll never see my daughter again."

"Nonsense." Alex was quick to assure the young woman. "Just because he may be affluent does not mean he'll win in the courtroom."

Laurie was clearly doubtful, crossing her arms and sighing as she looked past the doorway to a soundly-sleeping Alice. "I hope you're right. I couldn't live without her, Miss Cahill. I just couldn't."

"I know. Can you come by my office before your interview? The address is on my card."

Laurie raised the card to view and read over the address absentmindedly. "Yeah. Yes, I think so," she muttered before glancing around herself nervously, almost as if she felt someone watching her. "I just have to drop Alice off at the H.O.P.E. center.

"Then I'll see you soon, Laurie. Don't worry. We'll win this thing." Alex smiled a bit to lighten the tone of her parting words. Once hanging up with Laurie, Alex set to work gathering as much information she could on Laurie's ex-boyfriend. It didn't take long before Alex too was having to guard her own thoughts from being influenced by doubt. She was especially wary when she found out who his lawyer was.

Alex had defeated Anderson Faulkner only once among the four cases she had prosecuted in the early days of her career. He was a beast in the courtroom. He could twist one word of a statement into something that could possibly change your entire outlook on the case. It wouldn't be a pretty sight if Faulkner took the angle that Alex was afraid he would. But Alex would possibly be facing him again yet this time with years of experience under her belt. She wasn't the new kid on the block like she was when she first did battle in the courtroom with him six years ago. This time…it would be different.

##

She couldn't have been much more than seventeen years old as her youthful innocence seemed to slip away from her beautiful blue eyes with every breath she breathed into the afternoon breeze while staying crouched low behind a cluster of tiny shrubs. She couldn't take her eyes off of the signage outside of the rather homey building from across the street. Its purple background seemed to taunt her and tell her she could be doing the wrong thing. Each letter…H.O.P.E….kept echoing through her gentle mind, sending a chill through her as she glanced to the young man at her side. He had convinced her this was a good idea. And yet he could not have been much younger than nineteen and supposedly on the brink of something big that would help them leave Dallas for good.

"I don't know about this, Andy. What if we get caught?"

A sigh followed the young man's brief eye-roll towards her. He loved the girl, but she didn't seem to be getting the point of this whole thing. "Quit your worrying, will ya? No one will be able to connect us to this. Remember the plan?"

Jo simply nodded and turned back to retrace the plan in her mind, letting her eyes trail the place where her feet would follow in a few minutes no doubt.

Andy nearly rolled his eyes again as he gestured towards the H.O.P.E. center just as a car passed by. "We snag the kid, take her to that place in the middle of nowhere, lock her up, and leave. Leave no fingerprints. No footprints." He paused, looking to Jo and almost wanting to kiss her, he decided against it and simply stroked her cheek with the back of his index finger. "C'mon. It's the easiest five grand we'll ever make. Mr. Faulkner promised us an extra thou too if we can get it done before noon tomorrow and report back to him."

Jo's crooked smile still couldn't hide her doubt.

Andy turned away with a gruff sigh. "Or do you still wanna be a housemaid all your life?"

"No!" Jo was quick to retort before relaxing into a deep exhale. She ran a hand through her short brown hair and nodded. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good." Andy let a smile fall between them before he stood quickly and darted across the street in good faith that Jo would follow.

##

Molly's face was drained of most of her usual energy as she ambled through the halls of the H.O.P.E. center into the self-defense classroom just as Katheryn was putting up the last piece of equipment. Mrs. Malloy had picked up Tommy on her way home from Bible study not ten minutes ago.

Katheryn turned and smiled, reaching to turn of the CD player that was currently filling the room with a smooth ballad from Collin Raye. "You holding up alright?"

Molly managed a nod as she rubbed her neck. "I guess so. I just saw the last child off from the daycare center. Josie's looking after Alice Maston while I catch my breath." She then ambled to a nearby armchair, letting her weight sink into its plush comfort as she exhaled. "I am so tired. I decided to stay the night at the hospital last night. No person in their right mind should assume they can get proper rest in those chairs."

Kath gathered her belongings and had started for the door with a smile playing at her lips. "Well then, what do you say we head home? And if you ask nicely, we can stop by C.D.'s and see if he'll give us some dinner to go so that we won't have to cook tonight."

"Sounds wonderful." Molly forced a grin and gathered the energy to scoop herself out of the seat and follow Katheryn out of the room.

Katheryn had just made a detour to leave a note for Alex when a scream froze both young women in their tracks. Kath double backed to the foyer of the center where Molly was already in route for the door. The twosome arrived on the porch only to see a beat up old Cadillac speeding away and around the next corner, leaving a distraught Josie by the sidewalk.

"Josie!" Katheryn hurried to her side and quickly noticed her disheveled clothing and a scratch on her arm. "What happened?"

Josie took a deep breath. "Two kids. They couldn't have been much older than sixteen. They kidnapped Alice. I tried to stop them but…" Her words trailed off as she winced in pain.

"Let's get you inside and treat that." Molly helped Josie back inside the center to help treat the wound, leaving Katheryn to analyze the situation at hand.

How could she possibly tell Laurie? She would be devastated. Who would have reason to kidnap Gina and no other child on the street? And in broad daylight at that.

Katheryn quickly tried her best to gather her thoughts, glancing over the vacant street and the sunbathed lawn before she hurried back inside and aimed for the telephone. She dialed up Ranger Headquarters and paced the floor with little patience. No answer. Nearly slamming the phone back into place with a sigh, she quickly rushed from the room and stopped at the coat rack. She gathered up her handbag and sweater and doubled back to the side room where Josie was with Molly.

"I'm heading out." Kath was half way back outside when she heard a voice stop her.

"Wait!" Molly heeled Katheryn out of the H.O.P.E. center and trailed her to her Stingray. "Where are you going? You can't track down Alice by yourself."

"I know." Katheryn stopped at the driver's side to look up at Molly over the closed top of her sports car. "But I've gotta try. I'm going to go by Ranger Headquarters first and see if anyone is there." She opened the car door and climbed in, considering the conversation over when Molly rushed to the passenger side and opened up the door.

Molly peered inside, still standing on the curb. "Be careful. Riggs is still on the loose. You don't want to chance getting hurt. Or worse."

Katheryn cranked the engine and rested her hand on the steering wheel, turning a tight-lipped smile to Molly. "Thanks. I'll be careful. Promise."

"You'd better." Molly smiled and backed away from the car, shutting the door slowly...with a touch of apprehension just as Katheryn put the car in drive and sped forward away from the H.O.P.E. center.

Katheryn arrived at Ranger Headquarters in record time. Or least it had felt like that as she pushed through the crowds of people to make her way up the steps and into the large building. It was the middle of the afternoon, and hundreds of people seemed to be hindering the fast pace she had planned to make straight to the Company B office. Seeing the crowd gathered around the elevator, Katheryn opted for the stairs and skipped a few as she rounded each flight off.

A slight burst of air blew at her chest-length tresses as she pushed through the Company B entrance to see both Walker and Trivette's desks vacant of any activity, save another Ranger who was borrowing Trivette's phone for a moment. Hiding her disappointment with a brief sigh, she shrugged and turned, nearly colliding with Ranger Hunt and her fresh cup of joe in hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bobbie!"

Ranger Hunt wiped at the small droplet that had sloshed onto her blazer and simply laughed it off. "What brings you by Ranger Headquarters?"

Katheryn exhaled, still catching her breath a bit from the brief run as she felt her heart still pounding away in her chest. "A little girl was kidnapped at the H.O.P.E. center not half an hour ago. I tried calling, but no one answered."

Bobbie didn't seem surprised. "Yeah. Walker and Trivette finally got a lead on Riggs. Last I heard they were tracking him down as we speak."

Katheryn could sense Bobbie was hesitating to say something. A glint of apprehension in the Ranger's eyes gave her away. "What are you not telling me, Bobbie?"

"Um, I was listening in on the radio just a second ago. Seems Riggs killed Gloria, the local police sketch artist."

Katheryn slowly began to figure out Bobbie's meaning. She stifled a bit of fear that crept up in her as she realized that Riggs could be after Sally. "Is Carlos still staying with Donna and Sally?"

Ranger Hunt only nodded, trying her best not to provide Katheryn with any more worry than was necessary.

"Then we've got to warn them." Katheryn nearly hurried past Bobbie but was stopped by the Ranger.

"No, you can't. You'd be putting yourself into jeopardy too. The Rangers will help Carlos." She paused a minute, her hand still grasping Katheryn's shoulder as the Ranger looked her in the eyes earnestly. "Now, let's see what you and I can do about finding that missing girl. What do you say?" Bobbie tried to pull a smile from Katheryn with one of her own. It wasn't working.

Katheryn finally sighed and followed Bobbie to her desk to explain the entire situation. Yet inwardly she couldn't focus much. All she picture in her mind was Carlos falling to the same fate that Trent had. She clasped her eyes shut as she sat down in the chair she had just borrowed from the middle conference table in the room and took a deep breath as she sat down.

A few seconds of silence filled with the whirring of office equipment and various footsteps and voices passed before Ranger Hunt put away a couple of files off of her desk and faced a worry-filled Katheryn. "He'll be okay," she smiled.

"Oh, I know." Kath tried to dismiss her fears with a light laugh. She then told herself that everything would be absolutely fine and that a little girl might depend on her for her life. "I know if he were here right now he'd be telling me not to worry. So I won't. Now…" Katheryn clapped her hands once and leaned forward, sitting up a bit straighter to attend to her task at hand.

The door to the Company B headquarters suddenly burst open, a tear-filled Laurie Maston frantically searching for the Rangers she knew before her eyes found a familiar face in Katheryn. "Katheryn!" She hurried over to Ranger Hunt's desk and placed her hand on its edge for support. "What happened?! Where's my little girl?!"

Katheryn swiftly stood from her seat and took Laurie by her shoulders, searching for her eyes. "Laurie, calm down! She'll be okay." Yet she could completely understand if Laurie resisted the notion. For she herself still had worries about the one she loved. How much more could a mother refuse to calm down? She had every right to demand answers.

Laurie finally broke down into tears as she let her weight collapse into a nearby chair that Katheryn helped to lead her to. "Oh, God. It's happening all over again!"

"No, it's not." Katheryn also took her seat and reached for Laurie's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "Don't talk like that. We'll get her back."

"If my ex-boyfriend has laid one hand on her, I swear…." Laurie buried her face in one hand, the tears continuing to fall.

Katheryn immediately stood from her seat and took Laurie into her arms, letting the young woman cry as much as she needed to as she brought her into an embrace. She could almost feel the emotion that poured from the young mother as seconds turned into a minute and then two. Laurie had been through so much to be so young. Yet she probably didn't know the amount of strength she really had to have made it this far.

As Laurie pulled away from the embrace, she insisted she was okay and accepted the tissues that Ranger Hunt passed over her desk to her with a smile. "I'm okay now."

"Sometimes it's good to have a good cry." Ranger Hunt locked eyes with Laurie and offered a tight-lipped smile that seemed to narrow even harder. She was trying her best to keep her own tears at bay. "Believe me, Laurie, when I say I really do know what you're feeling and going through."

"Oh?" Laurie sniffed hard once or twice and glanced to Katheryn briefly before turning with interest back to Bobbie's unmoved gaze.

"Yeah. I had one heck of an ex-husband. When I was going through my observation period with Ranger Walker to try out for the Texas Rangers, he came back. I was so scared. I thought for sure he'd hurt me…or my little girl."

"You have a little girl?" Laurie smiled for the first time.

"I do." Bobbie smiled. "Now," she wiped at an escaping tear and turned to her computer. "What's your ex-boyfriend's name? Perhaps he's in the records."

"I doubt it." Laurie scoffed, reaching to wipe one final tear away with the tissue still in her hand.

"Why is that?"

"He's one of the most prominent men in Dallas. Not had a bad mark to his name his whole life. Picture perfect home life growing up."

"I doubt it." Alex's voice from behind drew all three ladies' attention in an instant. Doubt permeated her expression as she handed a file to Ranger Hunt, stopping by the desk with a glance towards Katheryn. "Josie called and told me what happened."

"What is it, Alex?" Katheryn stood as Alex stopped beside her.

"Anderson Faulkner. He's representing Laurie's ex-boyfriend in her custody case over Alice their little girl. I did some checking into Mr. Faulkner's background. He defeated me in every case I prosecuted against him. I know I'm not perfect, but I decided to do a bit more investigating. It seems something always happened before the case went to court that made it open and shut as soon as it came before the judge. I never really thought much about it years ago. But now that Alice is missing, I'm starting to wonder."

"What sort of things happened during the previous cases?" Katheryn queried, crossing her arms as she focused on Alex's explanation.

"In one case, the key evidence disappeared the day before the trial. Faulkner somehow convinced the judge that it never existed in the first place. It made me look bad. Not to mention the carelessness of the police department to loose evidence." Alex was clearly sarcastic on that last note. "On another case, my key witness never showed up. He was found dead the next day. They officially ruled the death as suicide, and I had no way to prove it was foul play."

Katheryn glanced over to Laurie who was almost on the verge of crying again. "It will be okay, Laurie. Alice will be just fine."

"That's right, Laurie." Alex set her hand softly on Laurie's shoulder, drawing the girl's gaze. "We will do everything within our power to get her back. I promise."

After going over every bit of information necessary between both Katheryn and Laurie, all three ladies agreed that Laurie should not stay the night alone. It was decided that Katheryn would take her to her home, hoping that between herself and Molly, they could offer Laurie any comfort they could. Besides, it would help both Katheryn and Molly to take their minds off of the fears and concerns that had plagued them both since the lives of their closest friends had been put in such unwarranted jeopardy.


	4. Part 4

_**Quick thanks to a faithful reader who noticed an error in Part Three. Laurie Maston's baby daughter was named Alice not Gina in the original episode her character was in. I had assumed they didn't mention a name, but I was wrong. It has now been corrected, and you will see that her daughter's name is Alice for the remainder of this story. Also, thanks to a special friend of mine who helped me figure out a good last name for my beloved lead OC Katheryn. Her full name is now Katheryn Beaumont.**_

Katheryn had paced by the telephone in her apartment way too many times before a knock on the door finally stole her out of her trance. She rushed over, leaving Molly and Laurie in the dining room polishing off C.D.'s chili while she offered an absentminded smile to whoever was on the other side of the door as it opened.

"Tommy." She lowered her head, frowning a bit while clearly disappointed that he had not been someone else.

"Thanks alot." Tommy had a sarcastic smile edging his lips as he scooted through the door past Katheryn into the apartment.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. Really." Katheryn followed Tommy, her eyes filled with a great deal of penitence. "I'm just…"

"…Expecting Carlos to come at any moment," Tommy interrupted, finishing her statement with a sideways grin as he stopped and circled around to face her.

Katheryn barely allowed herself to relax into a sigh, realizing that Tommy had read her thoughts. "Was it that obvious?"

With a cheeky smile, Tommy spun back around and continued forward but stopped as he reached inside his back pocket, drawing out something rather small.

Katheryn followed Tommy but paused, almost glancing behind herself back at the still open door. Suddenly realizing that Tommy had come alone, Kath wheeled around on her heel back to Tommy, her eyes slightly ablaze with surprise. "Hold the phones! What are you doing here, Tommy Malloy? And _how_ did you get here?!"

Tommy delayed a bit before he proceeded to flash a Texas driver's license to her. He grinned from ear to ear as he watched Katheryn zero in on the likeness of him on the card, most likely trying to read his name over and over in the print to make sure this wasn't a joke.

"Look out Texas. I've got me a license." Tommy chuckled a bit as Katheryn's eyes grew wider. "Mom took me for the test today. Trent was originally supposed to take me this week. Mom said it would help take my mind off of…" His words trailed off as his smile quickly faded away.

Katheryn smiled, remembering back to Christmas last year when she and Tommy had spirited away Trent's Stingray during a slight emergency. "Just please tell me you didn't drive the blue beauty here."

"I didn't. Don't worry. Pastor Roscoe had heard that Mrs. Jamison was wanting to sell her car. She doesn't have much room at her place for her new car. So it's been sitting in our driveway for a couple of days. I thought I'd drive it around a bit to keep it going."

"Just as long as you let Mrs. Jamison know." Katheryn's eyebrows remained raised as she glared towards Tommy.

"I did," Tommy insisted. "In fact, I'm sort of thinking about buying it. But I'm not sure yet."

"Well, whatever you decide, I know you'll do the right thing."

"I hope so." Tommy grinned, feeling appreciated as Kath threw her arm around him while they walked into the dining room.

"Hi, Tommy." Laurie stood from her seat and began gathering the used dishes from the table and carrying them to the kitchen sink.

Tommy nodded a brief hello before leaning over the now empty container of chili. Seeing that it was empty, he shrugged off the notion and ambled back over to Kath with a frown as he fought a small urge of hunger. "You got anything to eat around here?"

"Of course," Kath threw over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen to scrounge for something. "What brings you here anyway, Tommy?"

"Can't I pay a social visit?" Tommy grinned. "Oh I was headed home from leading the karate class today and thought I stop in. It's been kinda hard on all the kids lately with Trent gone. I can tell their performance isn't as good. But I've tried to keep them on track."

"That's great." Katheryn had retrieved a container of potato salad from the fridge and was nearly past the telephone when the device rang intensely, sending her half way across the city without having to take a step. She picked up the device and quickly placed it on her ear. "Hello?"

By the smile on her face, the others assumed that her anticipated call had arrived.

"Oh, are you okay? Just a bruise. You mean…I see." Feeling that she was being watched, Katheryn covered the mouthpiece and shooed them all away with a wide-eyed glare before directing her attention back to the conversation. She uttered a few more things before sighing and surrendering to the fact that she had to end the call. "Okay. I'll see you then. I love you too. Bye."

Molly stopped by Katheryn, her arms crossed and forehead creased. "What did he say?"

Taking a deep breath, Katheryn recounted what Carlos had said. "He was going on a run with Sally when Riggs attacked them. Carlos says he's got a bruise to show for it. But Walker and Trivette arrived in time before he could get to Sally." Kath's gaze drifted a bit. Thoughts of Carlos having to defend himself and Sally against that ruthless assassin sending chills through her temporarily.

The tension in the room seemed to melt into a peaceful relief as Katheryn finally ended the suspense they had been on for the brief length of time the phone conversation had lasted. Perhaps now Katheryn would have the focus she needed to help find Alice.

As she stood for another brief second, her arms crossed at her chest and her eyes shut tightly, Katheryn felt the tension from her rising anticipation slowly merge into concern. Not concern for herself or Carlos…but for Alice. She could almost picture the little one huddled in a dark corner of some dank basement, shivering and crying for her mother. She also could picture the hands of the ones who took her, whoever they were, as they jerked her forcefully from the ground to do some odd task just because they said so. Or was she even a prisoner or slave at all? So many scenarios were viable. Yet which one would lead to finding her and securing her safety?

With that final thought in mind, Kath's eyes flickered open and her relief was quickly replaced by an insurgence of confidence that rose within her. "Now, we've got to find Alice."

"Yeah." Tommy chimed in with an eager nod. "And I'm gonna help."

"Tommy, you can't," Molly insisted with a slight pleading tone as she reached a hand to the boy's arm.

"Yes, I can. And I will."

Katheryn admitted she wasn't sure if it was a good idea but consented anyway. She could use all the help she could before Carlos or the Rangers would be available to help. Ranger Hunt would be helping them too. Besides, she sensed it was Tommy's way of somehow seeing that his brother's worked continued even when Trent couldn't be there himself.

##

Laurie Maston quickly turned her fear-filled eyes to the opening door of the rather cool conference room just down the hall from Alex Cahill's office. She could almost feel her ex-boyfriend's eyes on her before he even stepped into the room behind Mr. Faulkner, an elder gentleman with his overbearing gray suit and waning hair to match. A bit of a twisted, hidden smile played at his bearded face as he approached the long table, giving Miss Cahill a quite disturbing once-over before holding his tie in place formally as he settled into the chair across from the defendant. Faulkner raised his briefcase from his side to the table with one swift motion. The large item made a thud on the long table, barely startling those present and sending a tiny dust cloud escaping into the stream of sunlight from the nearby window.

"Been a long time, Miss Cahill." Mr. Faulkner was keen on Alex's narrowed eyes as he pulled a few items from his briefcase and set them in front of himself just as his client eased beside him and into the seat next to him, glancing over Laurie and Alex with a flat smile.

Alex barely had a scoff on her lips as she looked over the lawyer's smug grin. "Not long enough."

"Oh, come now, Miss Cahill," he chuckled ever so lightly. "Be a good sport. I'm sure you learned quite a bit from our battles in the courtroom."

"I did." Alex nodded and smiled. "I learned just exactly when I'm going up against a crook."

Laurie's restlessness began to show as she could feel her ex-boyfriend's eyes piercing her from across the table. "Sir." She set her hands flat on the table and looked up to the daring man. "Please. If we can just get on with this I would be forever grateful."

"What are you in such a hurry for, darling?"

Laurie turned towards the sound of that voice. That voice that she had heard whisper to her many years ago. That voice that had told her she was nothing but wasted goods. That voice that had told her to get lost when she told him she was pregnant by him. Why was she in a hurry? She almost scoffed as she raised her eyes to level with the one who had made her so many promises in the past but had kept none of them. "I just want you out of my life, Danny."

"Why? So that you can take away Alice for good like you did last time?"

"Alright you two." Mr. Faulkner patted the table as if he were calming a light squabble between siblings. The magnitude of the situation didn't seem to be very much in the forefront of his mind. Or perhaps it was. "Now, Miss Cahill. My client and I are prepared to settle outside of court. No impertinent quarrels in Judge Prather's chamber. Just a quiet, peaceful settlement." He cleared his throat before handing Alex an outline of his so-called fair settlement. "My client is prepared to give up all claim to the young girl in question…"

"Her name is Alice, Mr. Faulkner." Laurie glared at him, speaking through slightly gritted teeth as heat rose to her cheeks.

"My apologies." He placed a grandfatherly tap on Laurie's hand before turning back to Miss Cahill. "My client is prepared to let go of all claim to _Alice_ with the agreement that he be allowed to be a part of her life in some way. Most importantly, he wishes to have minimal visitation rights plus the opportunity to pay for things outside of his required alimony of which he has recently come to a balance with."

"I'm sure the judge will be pleased to hear that." Alex controlled herself from rolling her eyes.

"Most definitely. My client only recently found out about being a father to this child. And you can see why it would be precautionary to have been sure it was his child before paying alimony for someone else's child." He laughed a bit but didn't get the glowing response that he had hoped for. "Well, what do you say, Miss Cahill? Joint custody seems like the best avenue for everyone involved."

Alex raised her head just a bit and inhaled, placing her finger on his outline and sliding it back to him slowly. "No deal."

"I don't understand?!"

"Alice belongs with her mother, Mr. Faulkner. We will fight for full custody until we can be sure your client is clear of all wrongdoing and any past or present criminal charges."

Daniel was clearly befuddled, looking to his lawyer as if he had just been insulted. "Can she turn us down like that?!"

"Calm down, son," Mr. Faulkner tamed him with a soft raising of his hand. "Now, Miss Cahill, what would convince you that my client here has ever been involved in wrongdoing of any sort?"

"When we locate Alice and her capturers, we will let you know."

Anderson Faulkner's smile hardly covered the anger he tried to suppress. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Alice is missing. She was kidnapped yesterday."

Laurie tried her best not to let the tears come as she heard Miss Cahill utter the words she had already tired of hearing. It was as if she was experiencing déjà vu. It all seemed too familiar… as if she was going through the same thing she had overcome five years ago.

Mr. Faulkner was clearly agitated. He slammed his fist down demanding to be given answers that nearly no one had knowledge of.

Alex leveled her voice, willing herself to be as professional as she could under the circumstances. "All I can tell you, Mr. Faulkner, is that private investigator Katheryn Beaumont and the Texas Rangers are doing all within their power to see that she is found. But I can't in good conscience make a deal with you when your client could prove to be a prime suspect." She shifted her gaze to Daniel. "After all, you do have clear motive."

"What?!" Daniel cried out with a disdainful glance to Laurie. "Why would I harm my own daughter?"

"It would really help the judge to favor you over Laurie if the judge saw that Laurie might be an unfit mother. And what better way to do that than by staging a kidnapping?"

"This is outrageous!" Daniel did everything short of stomping from the room as he heaved a sigh and bent over the table with his head in his hands.

"As soon as we have secured Alice's safety and apprehended those responsible for her disappearance, only then will we consider a negotiation." Except Alex was willing to gamble that they would never have to give in to the likes of Anderson Faulkner.

"There. There, Danny." Mr. Faulkner tried soothing the boy over while he replaced his glasses to read something from a piece of paper. He then removed the spectacles and aimed his gaze at Miss Cahill. "Miss Cahill, you cannot go throwing frivolous accusations towards me just because you are still grieving the many courtroom loses I gave you. And when we win in court, it won't be because of our own doing but because you threw the case away on account of your pure jealously and blatant immaturity. Come on, Daniel. We are through here."

Miss Cahill watched as Mr. Faulkner attempted to control Daniel from more outbursts as they both maneuvered away from the room, leaving an eerie silence that could only be filled by the same trepid thoughts that had plagued Laurie since Daniel had first made a move to reenter her life.

##

"I cannot believe the arrogance of that man!" Alex cracked open another roasted peanut quite forcefully, letting the shell drop onto the table while a gentle country ballad stirred the atmosphere in the midst of C.D.'s around herself, Ranger Roberta Hunt, Katheryn Beaumont, and Carlos Sandoval.

"So you really think this Faulkner is the one who kidnapped Alice?" Katheryn took a sip of her sweet tea as she looked to Alex from across the table.

"Yes. I really do. But I have no way of proving it…just like in every other case." Another peanut fell victim to Alex's stress relief methods as she sighed sharply and bowed her head to take out her frustrations out on the poor legume.

"Well, we have to assume that he didn't kidnap her himself." Carlos glanced over to Katheryn then back to Alex as he set his coffee cup down. "My best guess is he hired someone out to make it look random. If he really did it to help win his case, it isn't going to be easy finding the trail he took. He would have been sure to cover his tracks."

"You're right, Carlos." Bobbie nodded as she furrowed her brow in deep thought. "Alex, we should probably start by looking over the cases you said you lost. Perhaps there's a common denominator between those court cases that could give us a lead."

"Absolutely." Alex nodded eagerly and turned to Katheryn. "How is Laurie faring?"

"She's doing okay," Katheryn sighed, fumbling with the handle of her cup. "As well as could be expected I suppose. But I know the sooner we find Alice the better."

Alex nodded once more in understanding just as Bobbie scooted her chair back with an exhale.

"Well, we best start researching those cases."

"I'll help." Carlos raised his head with a broad grin as he too scooted his chair back in preparation to stand. "Now that Riggs is put away for good, I have a bit of time to time to spare."

Katheryn's mouth was nearly half way open to agree and come along also when the door to the little restaurant sent a bit of breeze blowing into the face of the one who entered quite eagerly. The out of breath teen ceased his swift run in between Bobbie and Katheryn, his car keys still jingling in his hand.

"Tommy," Katheryn chuckled. "Calm down. What's the hurry?"

The young man took one good deep breath before he attempted to speak. "You'll never believe what I just saw out at the church."

The foursome was clearly oblivious as they exchanged smiles and stifled laughs.

"What?" Katheryn eagerly urged Tommy to spill whatever he was so anxious about.

"I was meeting Adam at the ball field for a bit of practice for the church game coming up. When I got there, there wasn't any practice happening." He grinned a bit. "So many of the congregation was there. I think the whole church was there."

Carlos raised an eyebrow, gently settling his weight onto one foot as he crossed his arms at his chest. "What were they there for?"

"I asked Adam since he was there before me. He said Roscoe's sermon at Trent's vigil must have effected them all. They somehow heard about Laurie and Alice and said they want to do whatever they can to help in the search effort."

Katheryn couldn't contain her smiles as she listened, glancing up to Carlos and then back to Tommy. "I don't know what to say. That's amazing. You know, I should probably get over there right away." She quickly moved to stand, taking up her few belongings and turning to Carlos. He seemed to have already read the question in her searching eyes.

Carlos offered her a brief smile and a kiss. "Don't worry. We'll start researching those court cases. I'll call you if anything turns up."

Katheryn clasped a smile together between her lips and gave Carlos the kiss this time, lip-syncing a quick "I love you" before hurrying out the door with Tommy.

Carlos, Bobbie, and Alex were almost prepared to leave when the detective's cell phone rang at his side. He drew it out and indicated to the ladies to hold on a second as he took the call.

Alex and Bobbie wasn't sure what to make out of Carlos' changing emotions as his face went from frowns to smiles then back again as he shut off the phone and turned back to them.

"Who was it?" Bobbie queried.

Carlos' smile stayed distant but seemed to creep back slowly as he thought over the words he had just heard. "That was Mrs. Malloy calling from home. The hospital called. Trent's awake."


	5. Part 5

"Along the Road" PART FIVE

Mrs. Malloy along with Tandy and Tyler were full of smiles as they descended upon Trent's hospital room with Carlos in tow as he rounded the foot of the bed to the sunbathed side with a broad smile to match. Although weak, Trent was fully alert, lifting his head barely off of the pillow to turn and see his family come through the door. According to the doctors, he was no longer in critical condition. The worst was behind them all.

"Oh, son!" Mrs. Malloy quickly wrapped her arms around her eldest as she bent low to plant tear-filled kisses on him.

Trent's response was weak but strong in heart as he willed himself to return his mother's embrace. He managed to get half way when he felt the bed vibrate beneath him and a shower of giggles precede Tandy's launch to his bedside. She grinned broadly as she sat there, her feet dangling from the edge of the bed as she looked to her older brother.

"Hey there, peanut." Trent lifted a finger to tap Tandy on the nose, triggering another giggle as she shrunk back to feign a defense against the heartfelt gesture.

Mrs. Malloy stood to the side as she turned to wipe away her stream of tears and let Ty wiggle through to greet his brother.

"Hey there, buddy." Trent smiled over to Tyler.

"Hey!" Ty grinned and pointed his balled fist upward.

Trent grinned as wide as he could and forced his own hand into a fist, bumping gently with his younger brother before he scanned the room. "Hey, where's Tommy?"

Carlos uncrossed his arms as his smiled evened into a straight line. "He went with Katheryn to the church just before Mrs. Malloy called me. I've been trying to get word to him as quickly as possible."

"What are those two up to now?" Trent smiled, clearly returning to his old self.

Carlos blocked a guffaw from coming to his throat, his grin widening as he thought about Katheryn and her ambitiousness that although it overwhelmed him at the most darn times could easily be the very thing that attracted him to her. He forced his smile to even back out again before he spoke. "Katheryn has been helping a young woman find her daughter who was kidnapped. Tommy wanted to go along…as if doing what you couldn't I suppose."

Trent only nodded as he looked to Carlos, imagining what Tommy could have been going through since all this had happened. He could only pray that the toll had not been too much and that the boy would not get himself into too much danger while he recovered.

"Trent!" Tandy's high voice brought Trent's gaze shifting rather quickly to the little girl by his side. "Want to see a new karate move Tommy taught me?"

"Of course." Trent watched as Tandy scooted off of the bed and illustrated her newly-acquired high block skills. She even ended with a front kick to boot while instructing Trent in the art as she did so.

Trent could almost not even hear her voice as he watched with a smile on the edge of his lips. He only could see the joy in her face and the proudness he felt to see the kids thriving and still improving on all he taught them while he was able. And with time and prayer, Trent knew he would be up and back at teaching as soon as possible. If only he was confident enough that he had the patience to see that through.

Tandy took a bow upon the completion of her little performance, triggering a soft applause from Carlos, Mrs. Malloy, and even a weak but meaningful one from Trent before a pair of gentle footsteps in the doorway alerted them all to another presence in the room.

A knock proceeded as the young woman offered a smile. "Hello, Trent."

"Molly." Trent tried in vain to resituate himself in bed. Carlos eased a second pillow behind him as he sat up a bit straighter. "Come in."

Molly was already well-acquainted with the room she now cautiously stepped into as if she was intruding. She quickly threw away the silly notion with a lifting of her head as she stopped next to Mrs. Malloy by the bed. "Mrs. Malloy called me. I came as soon as I could after helping Josie with a few things at the H.O.P.E. center."

A bit of silence fell as Trent simply held Molly's gaze for a short while. "Thank you for coming."

Carlos tipped his head back some lifting his eyebrows. "Don't be fooled, Trent. Molly's been coming here every day. She even spent a few nights here."

Molly glared intently from across the bed at Carlos, wishing he had not revealed so much information. Carlos only shrugged with a lip-synced apology rolling from his lips.

Looking from Carlos back to Molly, Trent smiled a bit more. "You didn't have to stay overnight."

"Oh, it was nothing. I wanted to. And everyone else seemed to have been busy when I had some time. And…" She glanced downward as her eyes became partially blinded by tears. "It was worth it."

"Alright, you two." Mrs. Malloy corralled her youngest, sensing that Trent and Molly needed a moment alone as she a caught a glimpse of the twinkle in her son's eyes. "Let's let Trent get some rest. We'll come back a bit later."

Both Tandy and Ty grumbled a bit but conceded, letting Carlos scoot them closer out the door with endearing comments after he called a goodbye to his best friend. He also lip-synced a bit of a "good luck" once he was behind Molly's back and only Trent could see him.

Molly's gaze turned upward as silence fell into the room, surrounded only in a part by her own nervousness. She really wished Carlos had not revealed to Trent what he did. It wasn't as if she was ashamed of it. But somehow she couldn't help but feel entangled by her own feelings, unsure exactly why it had bothered her.

Trent waited until he could tell the others were completely out of earshot before he let his eyes fall back to Molly and her own wayward looking as she scanned the room. He could trace a small amount of anxiety as she shifted her weight and uncrossed her arms with a sigh. "What is it, Molly?"

She finally looked back at Trent and forced a smile, placing her hand gently on the edge of the hospital bed near Trent's hand. "Oh, nothing. I guess I've been just a bit reflective. Thankful is more like it. I—I took it kind of hard when I heard…" Her voice trailed off and so did her gaze once again.

Trent took advantage of her looking away and glanced down at her hand near his. He relaxed, reaching and placing his hand gently over hers. With a soft grip, he drew her eyes back to him. A small tear spilled over her lashes as she willed herself to smile although shocked could have described her demeanor more accurately as she felt his hand on hers.

"I suppose it's selfish and cliché to say I was somewhat devastated when I heard the news." She chuckled as if Trent would understand and agree.

"No." Trent's voice was even and his eyes narrow. He didn't smile as she had hoped. "It's not selfish. In fact, any other reaction and I'd have to question our friendship."

He did smile this time. Molly smiled too, catching on to his moment of dry humor.

"Molly," Trent's smile faded rather quickly. "When I'm back on my feet and after I testify at Foley's trial, I promise you that I'll take you any place in Dallas and treat you special." He ended his firm promise with a gently-growing smile.

Molly couldn't hide a spell of a blooming smile as it lit up her face softly. She gently squeezed Trent's hand and exhaled. "Oh, you don't have to go wasting money on me. But I've been craving a ride on Remington lately. Perhaps we could make a day of that when you feel better."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Molly reached down and pecked a kiss on Trent's cheek before reluctantly slipping her hand away after another brief grip and a gaze toward each other had passed between them both for an extra second or two. Truth be told, there was so much more she wanted to say. So much that she had feared she'd never get to say had Trent not survived this terrible ordeal. So much that she had kept hidden while he recovered, only revealing herself in part when she had offered to stay at the hospital overnight and let the Malloys get the rest they needed at home. But there was time now. Trent would live. Yet even as Molly paced the hall of the hospital to find her way out, she couldn't shake the thought that time was precious. Even though whatever was between them had been given a second chance, time was still something she could never play games with. Not anymore. Not for a lifetime.

##

Katheryn noticed the crowd of people gathered on the ball field outside of the First Christian Church of Dallas a length of time before as she slowed to a stop in front of the church's sign, glancing over out of the passenger side of her closed-top Stingray to get a good look past Tommy.

"Like I said," Tommy grinned at Kath and turned back to look at the field. "Lots of folks heard about Laurie and Alice."

"I don't see how though."

Tommy didn't say another word and simply stared out into the congregation in awe.

Katheryn narrowed her gaze, zooming in on Tommy before thumping him on the arm. "You did it. Didn't you?"

"Maybe." He softly rolled his eyes as he lip-synced a brief expression of pain after feeling a bit of a tingle in his left arm. "I may have let a few people know when they called to ask about Trent. And…I guess they told a few people." He reached down to the floorboard and drew out a stack of papers from his backpack. Tommy flashed a grin as he showed off the top copy of the bright red paper to Katheryn. "I even had some posters printed up that everyone could hand out or use as reference."

Katheryn only grinned, feeling rather proud of the young man. "Well I'll be darned if some of Trent's genius isn't wearing off on you."

"Oh, stop!"

Katheryn punched Tommy on the arm in a sisterly sort of a way before powering down the engine and slipping the keys into her handbag as she stood up and out of the car. She paused a second, a smile still shining and lighting up her eyes as she watched the crowd. Several were engaged in friendly fellowship and conversation. Others stood silently, perhaps in prayer or contemplation. Still others had already noticed Katheryn's arrival and waved a hearty hello to her and Tommy of which Katheryn gladly returned as the wind softly whipped at her blonde tresses.

"Hey, Tommy!" Adam Jones, Pastor Roscoe's son, called from across the road as he left the baseball field in stride toward his best friend.

"Hey, Adam." Tommy grinned and offered Adam a fist bump just as Katheryn rounded the front of the Corvette to where the two friends had just met up.

"Hiya, Adam." Katheryn gave Adam a hug before glancing back to the gathered crowd. "Say, where's Roscoe?"

Adam nodded towards the road. "You guys just missed him. He's headed up to visit Trent at the hospital and told me to stay here and wait for you guys."

Tommy's brow furrowed, his lips shaping oddly amid his confusion.

Adam took note, shifting his gaze from Katheryn to Tommy and back again. "Wait. You guys don't know?"

Katheryn shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"Dad got a call from Mrs. Malloy not fifteen minutes ago in the church. Trent woke up."

"Oh my goodness," Katheryn grinned. "He's okay?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah. Dad said he was alert, and the doctor was very optimistic."

Tommy couldn't stop grinning as he shot a glance back and forth between his two friends while a breathy laugh playing at his vocal chords. "That's awesome, man." He looked to Katheryn. "Mom must have called Carlos the minute we left C.D.'s."

"Must have," Katheryn agreed and noticed a hint of eagerness in Tommy's eyes. "Tommy, you want to head for the hospital with Adam? I can handle things here."

Tommy seemed very reluctant. Katheryn knew he wanted to help her. And if she knew what was good for her, she'd let him help. He was the black belt after all.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Tommy smiled.

Katheryn nodded firmly, her lips pursed into a straight line of a smile as she assured him silently.

"Alright then. Let's go!"

Adam suddenly stopped his friend, grabbing at his shirt sleeve. "Wait a second, Tommy. How are we going to get there?"

With a tap on his other arm, Tommy glanced around to Katheryn who was currently extending a pair of keys to him. Tommy stared for a second, trying to figure out if Katheryn was being nice or had lost her senses. "Me?"

Kath nodded. "Now take it and go before I change my mind."

Tommy shook his head. "But how are you gonna get around?"

"I'm sure I can get a ride with someone. And I can call Molly or Carlos if I get desperate. Molly said she would be home right about now. And Carlos should be at Ranger Headquarters right about now."

"Okay," Tommy lifted his hands in surrender and rounded the front of Stingray to the driver's side with a sly smile.

"You just take it easy now." Katheryn gave Tommy a solid glare. "Adam, why don't you go with him?"

Adam grinned. "You mean it?"

"Sure." Katheryn slapped Adam playfully on the back as the young man eagerly stepped forward and hopped in the passenger side of the fiery red vehicle just as Tommy was cranking the engine. Katheryn couldn't deny a bit of reluctance to let her baby go as she reached in the vehicle to retrieve something from the glove compartment in front of Adam before he shut the door.

Tommy took notice of the weapon in her hand and looked up to Kath. "You think you'll need it?" He proceeded to also hand off the stack of flyers he still held to Katheryn.

Katheryn had selected her choice of weapon with Carlos not last week. As a fairly new PI who was seeing more and more danger every day, it made the detective much more confident to know that Katheryn could be able to defend herself beyond just her great karate abilities.

"Just being cautious." Katheryn nodded a smile to Tommy and dipped back up and out of the car, shutting the passenger door for Adam before tapping the top of the car, signaling that Tommy could go. She stood there with her hand cupped around her eyes for a few moments while she watched the vague cloud of dust gather behind her prized possession as Tommy maneuvered it from the church perfectly. It was an act of trust and sacrifice she would do over and over again. The Malloys were family now. And she would be apt to do it again if necessary.

Glancing back at the weapon in her hand, Katheryn strapped on the holster to her left side, checking it twice and again before she let her light leather jacket fall over it. It fit her like a glove. Firing the gun also seemed second nature now. Yet even as the pleasant thought passed through her mind, Katheryn could hear Carlos speaking just now, reminding her every little important factor that came with handling a firearm. Inwardly, she knew that she could handle it all. But she also secretly prayed that she'd be given the ability to avoid force whenever necessary. A high block, kick to the chest, and a floor sweep would do wonders. Yet she also knew that sometimes the other side would chose the harder way out. And for that, she was prepared to handle too.

With a deep breath gone from her lips, Katheryn started forward with a renewed courage to lead the congregation in helping in any way they all could, banded together, to find Alice Maston and return her to her mother safe and sound.

##

"But it just isn't right!" Jo pleaded, stomping from one end of the dilapidated apartment to the other as she followed Andy out the door.

Andy plopped a suitcase at the edge of the door and returned inside with Jo close behind. His steps were firm and his lips sealed tightly as he tried to keep his anger to himself. "Shut up, Jo. We're getting out of here and fast."

"Oh, Andy! You know that's not what I'm talking about! I'd go with you anywhere." Jo stopped walking and simply uttered a plea each time Andy whipped past her with another load of their belongings.

Andy finally surrendered and let out a raspy sigh as he stopped, taking Jo's shoulders in his hands while he looked deep into her eyes. He tried smiling despite the fuming he had just done. "Look, Jo. We took the kid, put her in a safe place where she'll magically be found in a few days thanks to Faulkner. He's coming by to give us our money soon, and we'll be outta here, 'kay?"

Jo's lips turned downward into a frown as she slowly turned her head away. "I don't know."

"C'mon." Andy eased his hands up Jo's neck and attempted to lean in for a kiss.

Jo resisted. It didn't seem as wonderful to receive as it used to. Not after what they had done. It felt wrong.

Heat slightly rose to Andy's cheeks as he stood over Jo. "What is it? You going straight all of the sudden?" He let out a little laugh.

Jo crossed her arms firmly and sighed, whipping her head back around to face him. "I've been straight all the time. Besides, I never thought it would come to this!"

"Oh? Geez, Jo! It isn't like we committed murder!"

"But what if that happens next?! What if the cops find out and we end up having to shoot a cop or something?" The words nearly burned as she felt them come from her mouth. Such a notion made her reel inside.

"That ain't gonna happen, Jo. Trust me."

"Trust you? Trusting you is what got us into this to start with!"

"Jo, quit talking crazy. We'll have a couple thousand dollars in less than half an hour, darling. That'll take us to another whole town. We'll rent a place wherever the wind takes us and go from there. It'll be a real adventure just like you always wanted."

"Yeah," Jo rolled her eyes. "There's just one problem with that."

"Oh?" Andy nearly smiled, not dreaming that a problem could ever come of his plans.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"See?" Andy grinned. "Everything will work out perfectly."

Jo turned away spitefully, doubting everything and the only person she had trusted since running away from home a few months ago. Yet she couldn't let herself sink too deep in her thoughts as a rather gentle knock rapped against their apartment door. Both Jo and Andy spun around, their nerves a bit shot as the sound reminded them of their reality.

"That must be Faulkner." Andy released Jo's shoulders and hurried to open the door. He grinned broadly as the afternoon breeze met with his face while he raised his gaze to the man before him. "Hello, Mr. Faulkner."

"Good afternoon, son." Faulkner pushed his way past Andy and offered Jo a onceover before he made himself at home on their sofa.

Andy quickly closed the door and locked it before taking a seat in the dining chair he borrowed from nearby. He scooted to the edge and tapped the coffee table with a grin. "So, you have the money?"

"In time," Faulkner chuckled. "In time. I have arranged for an associate of mine to contact me as soon as they have confirmed that you did your job as we agreed."

"That's perfectly okay." Andy tried to remain calm as he willed away the perspiration he felt forming on his tensed forehead. "How long will that be?"

Mr. Faulkner's brows raised as his cell phone vibrated within his coat pocket. He drew it out with a smile and flipped it open, placing it to his ear. "Faulkner."

Andy caught a glimpse of Jo biting at her fingernails as she tried to stay a distance away from the conversation but hear it all at the same time. Missing information could be her own demise.

"I see. And she is well?" Mr. Faulkner never took his eyes off of Andy as he listened to the third party on the other end of the cell phone. "Excellent." Faulkner closed the phone and slipped it back into his inside suit coat pocket before reaching to the floor and drawing up his briefcase, setting it on the coffee table with a thud. He disengaged the locks and lifted the lid, spinning the case around to face Andy with a twisted smile. "It's all there. Six thousand dollars."

Andy almost forgot that Jo was even there as he reached a hand into the pile, clustering a few of the bills in hand as he let out a premature laugh. He released the bills back to their home with a few falling wayward to the floor before he stood to shake Mr. Faulkner's hand. "Thank you so much, sir."

"Don't thank me." Faulkner ignored the young man's gesture as he rose from his seat. "Because if you say one word about our involvement with the Maston girl to the authorities, you'll be dead before you even finish the sentence." He removed his glare from Andy, sharing the evil disdain with an already frightened Jo before he offered her a broad grin and proceeded to leave the apartment.

Andy shook off the moment with a grin. "Come on, Jo. Let's finish packing. We got our money. Let's get out of here!"

"No!" Jo begged. "We can't. I—I can't leave now. If that man hurts that little girl…."

"Then it's none of our business!" Andy's eyes were aflame as he tried hushing Jo up. He turned back to the briefcase and shut it quickly as if he could feel other eyes on him. "Besides, it's not as if we hurt her ourselves."

"But we took her!" Jo was nearly to the point of tears as she outstretched one arm. "We might as well have hurt her!"

"Now if you don't hush up, Jo, I'm gonna leave without you!" Andy stopped pacing and stared into her tear-stained face.

"Maybe," Jo sniffed hard, her voice barely above a whisper. "Maybe that would be best."

Andy hesitated as he looked into her eyes. She was serious. He was just joking, hoping she'd come to her senses. But she wasn't joking. He could tell by the look in her eyes as she folded her arms and turned away. "If—if you want it that way." The words seemed to catch in his throat, his feet taking him reluctantly away from the apartment as he picked up his own suitcase, leaving hers by the door as he packed his own beat-up four-door and accelerated away from the neighborhood with little more than regret pecking at his broken heart and tattered conscience.


	6. Part 6

"Along the Road" PART SIX

Thirty minutes. That was how long Jo waited nervously amid a cluster of trees near the First Christian Church of Dallas as she anticipated the dissipating activity she had descended upon not moments ago. Slowly the crowd of people dispersed, leaving the adjacent ballfield bare while one group went one way, those familiar red flyers Jo had briefly seen nearby in their hands as they went on their ways to their respective vehicles in the church parking lot. One by one, all of them were gone save a few in friendly conversation while another young woman issued her jovial goodbyes before stepping into the church, the door thudding closed with finality behind her. With one final silent affirmation to herself, Jo opened her eyes from their brief closure as she tried to gain a speck of confidence. She pushed herself to her feet and took two steps out of the wooded area before a passing car startled her, almost sending her back into cover had she not stood her ground. Jo blinked away the fear a few times and swallowed hard before pressing on.

Kicking up her feet as she sped up, looking over her shoulder once or twice, Jo finally stopped, turned to face the church doors, and couldn't quite shake the feeling that she didn't belong there. Not after all she had done. But resolving to change at least a small blemish on her part, Jo climbed the few steps and opened the door promptly. The hinges squeaked a little as she slipped inside, the door widening just enough to allow her entrance while she glanced up and around at the foyer. The doors to the sanctuary just ahead were wide open, almost as if they invited her inside the room they guarded. Jo closed the main door, shutting out what warm sunlight still remained of the day before she proceeded into the sanctuary.

It had been five years since she had seen the inside of a church like this one. And even that was just Christmas with her grandmother in Louisiana. She could remember the rows of wooden pews, the cloth-draped pulpit, and the sweaty pastor that never could hold a note during the singing of the hymns. Jo shivered subconsciously at the mere memory of it as she recognized the woman come down the aisle from the front of the church, interrupting her thoughts for good.

"Hi," Katheryn offered the stranger a smile once she had lifted her eyes to see she was not alone. "Can I help you?"

Jo never smiled as she stopped in front of Katheryn, her gaze falling a bit. "Yes. I—I think so. I don't know exactly."

Katheryn's smile steadied into a straight line as she reached a hand to the young woman's arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Jo finally smiled, lifting her head. "I, um, I saw your poster in town. The one about the missing girl. I may be able to help."

Katheryn quickly eased into the pew, motioning to the next pew with concern in her eyes. "Won't you sit down?"

Jo consented, feeling a bit of stress lift off of her body as she let her weight sink into the pew.

Katheryn twisted around, propping her arm lengthwise on the back of the pew. "My name's Katheryn Beaumont. What's your name?"

Jo pricked at her fingernails with her other hand, trying to piece together her name in her mind without piecing together the memories that came with it. "Josephine Rachel Morris."

"That's a pretty name."

Jo tried to ignore the sentiments with a vague nod.

"So you know about Alice Maston?"

"I do, um, sort of. Yeah." Jo chuckled, sniffing away the urge to cry. "You see, my boyfriend and me…we just split up today. And, um, I needed to gather my thoughts so I took a walk. I saw the missing persons sign near here and thought I come."

"But what do you know about the little girl?" Katheryn prayed silently that this wouldn't turn out to be a wild goose chase. But how could it be one when no reward was being offered?

"Um," Jo stifled her defensive smiles and wiped at a falling tear quite harshly with the back of her hand. "I know where they took her."

"Who's they?"

"I—I don't know." Jo turned away with a hesitant smile twisted at the corner of her lips.

"It's okay." Katheryn reached a hand to Jo's leg. "You can tell me."

"His name's Faulkner. That's all I know. It was all my boyfriend's idea." Jo was nearly sobbing by this point. "Faulkner would pay us to take the girl somewhere safe for him. Andy said it would be alright. I—I just don't know. Once I met that man, I wasn't so sure that the little girl would be as safe as Andy thought." She wiped her tears on her shirt sleeve. "Andy was only thinking about the money."

"Andy…that's your boyfriend?"

Jo nodded, unable to talk anymore through her tears.

Katheryn processed the information as quick as she could before realizing that Faulkner was indeed up to no good as Alex had feared. "Jo, can you come with me? There's a few people I'd like you to speak with."

Jo nodded, fully willing to correct her mistake in any way she could. After all, her life as she knew it was over. What else did she have to lose?

##

Katheryn didn't hesitate to call Carlos as soon as Jo had revealed her part in the Maston girl's kidnapping. And after waiting a short while, he arrived at the church, giving them a lift to Ranger Headquarters where they would hopefully get this all sorted out. But as Katheryn felt the cool breeze brush against her face as they entered the Company B office, she began to doubt that the process would be as easy as she had at first hoped.

Ranger Hunt was the first to lift her gaze, nodding a greeting to Katheryn and Carlos before noticing a young woman tucked gently behind the couple as they let the entrance close behind them. She silently began to connect the dots, quickly turning a worrisome mien to Molly and Laurie nearby.

"Molly? Laurie? What are you doing here?" Katheryn stopped by Bobbie's desk with a slight grin.

"Oh, Miss Beaumont, I'm so glad you're here." Laurie stepped forward and offered a broad smile. "I hope you don't mind my coming. I couldn't just sit at home and wait for the phone to ring."

Katheryn nodded. "That's quite alright." She also looked to Molly, her lips clasped together between smiles as she silently thanked her friend for looking after Laurie. But inwardly she wasn't quite sure how Laurie would react once they told her why they were there.

Carlos waited a moment before he stepped up to the women, clearing his throat. "We may have a lead on where Alice is, Miss Maston."

"Oh, you do?" Laurie beamed a smile, suppressing the urge to hug them both. "What? What is it?"

Carlos and Katheryn looked to each other briefly, almost unsure how this moment would pan out before they parted, allowing Jo to be seen.

Jo's frightened eyes glinted a bit with a tear as she looked up to Laurie. She swallowed a lump in her throat before taking a step forward. Opening her mouth to speak, the words almost didn't come. Jo's tears came instead, forcing her to press through them. "I'm—I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I—I didn't mean to. I'll do anything to make it right."

"Wait," Laurie chuckled, looking from Carlos to Katheryn. "I don't understand. Why is she apologizing to me?"

"I did it!" Jo's voice rose as if she didn't want the others to speak in her stead. "I took your little girl."

"Jo," Katheryn set her hand on Jo's shoulder as she sensed everyone looking over to them. "It wasn't entirely your fault."

Beginning to understand, Laurie's smile quickly dissipated, morphing into a glare as her eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed. She tried to keep her own emotions in check, the tears threatening the very notion while she process this young woman's words. "You mean…" Laurie looked to Carlos and Katheryn again, lifting a finger and pointing to each of them angrily. "How—how dare you bring this criminal in here! If she's the one who took my—my daughter…" Laurie jerked away to hide her sobs and gather her shaken thoughts.

"Laurie," Katheryn took hold of her arm and turned her around gently, searching for her eyes while letting her cry it out. "This young woman wants to help us. She says she'll take us to where they hid Alice."

"And what if she's lying?! It could all be lies!"

"And then it may be the truth too, Laurie. Have you thought about that? We could have Laurie back before morning if Jo isn't lying."

Laurie took a deep breath and surveyed the friends before her, looking towards her with as much comfort as a silence could convey. Then she looked at this young woman named Jo who appeared to be just as shaken as she was if not more. Jo's cargo pants and oversized t-shirt had clearly seen better days. And her military overcoat was clearly not the best wear for this warm Texas day. Her short hair was disheveled, indicating the toll whatever life she currently led had taken on her.

"Okay," Laurie sighed and nodded to Katheryn reluctantly.

Carlos retrieved a chair from nearby for Jo as Laurie sat back down, Ranger Hunt following as Katheryn and Carlos remained standing.

Taking a deep breath, Jo forced her crying away and proceeded to tell as much as she knew. "Andy was a good guy. At least that's what I convinced myself when I was working as a live-in nanny for a rich family uptown. It was decent pay I suppose. Nothing I'd ever get rich from. But after my mom died and my dad left me, I really didn't have much of a choice. The family was really nice." Jo smiled up at Katheryn for the first time. "They helped me finish high school and kept me on even afterwards. Then I met Andy. He was working at a garage not far from where I lived. He'd come by and service the fancy cars every once in a while. We'd start talking and lose track of time." Jo chuckled softly, the memory of the former life clearly pleasing to her as she remembered days gone by. "Then one day he asked me to run away with him. I waited a few days before I did. But I moved in with him in his apartment downtown. He said as soon as he earned a bit more money we'd hit the road. But after a few months, I began to doubt if he was even earning any money anymore. That's when Mr. Faulkner approached him."

"How did Faulkner know Andy?" Carlos interrupted briefly.

Jo looked over to Carlos. "Faulkner owns the garage Andy worked for. That is, he'd let someone else run it but collect the money from a distance."

"How do you know all this, Jo?" Bobbie queried.

"Andy left me today. I don't know where he went. He took the only vehicle we shared. But he left this behind." Jo reached into the inside of her coat and drew out a small notebook.

Bobbie took the item from Jo and flipped through it, surveying its contents in earnest. She then looked up to Katheryn and Carlos. "There's enough here to convict Faulkner and bring in Andy."

Carlos also had a look at the book once Ranger Hunt had handed it off to him. "You're right. Faulkner sure is one bad hombre."

"Jo," Katheryn laid her hand on top of the young woman's. She felt it quiver slightly as she searched for her eyes. "Where did you both take Alice?"

"It's just outside of Dallas a ways at 6457 Palmer Road. I can take you there if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary, Jo." Carlos squeezed the girl's shoulder softly from behind, offering her a smile as she turned to face him. "Thank you for helping."

"Yeah. Sure thing." Jo relaxed, wishing she could go along but understanding why she couldn't. She was nearly a convicted criminal herself.

Carlos and Katheryn were descending the steps of Ranger Headquarters moments later side by side in route for his unmarked police issue when Carlos reached for his cell phone. "I'm going to call Theresa and see if she'll meet us at the location."

"Okay," Katheryn nodded before opening the passenger side door and sliding into the seat just as Carlos was shutting his door.

The ride through the heart of downtown Dallas was a rather quiet one after Carlos was through with his phone call. The twosome glanced over only a few times as Katheryn stayed her eyes on the passing scenery for the majority of the time until she decided to break the silence with the obvious.

"Do you think Jo was telling the truth?"

Carlos sighed. "She seemed mighty frightened. I don't know many criminals who would act that frightened just set up a trap." He paused to catch a quick glimpse of Kath before returning his eyes to the road. "But you never know."

"So you're doubting too?" Katheryn smiled towards him.

Carlos chuckled beneath his breath, his smile widening as he realized how well Katheryn could read him as of lately. "Maybe. You know," he changed the subject. "If we didn't have such a pressing case, I'd pull over and kiss you right now."

Katheryn only laughed and pointed to a rural filling station as they passed it by on their way from the city. "Look. There's a nice place. Why don't you do that?" She teased, easing her hand over her lips to hide a silent chuckle while she kept her elbow on the window edge.

Carlos admitted the notion to be tempting and almost put his turning signal on until his better judgment told him otherwise. There would be plenty of time for those shenanigans later. Or at least that's what he said in his mind to justify passing up the opportunity as they drove deeper into the rural area of Texas by the minute. It seemed as if every case he and Katheryn were involved in together made him admire the girl more. He was lucky to have her. And he reminded himself of this as he slowed to turn onto Palmer Road.

The dirt road was far from smooth as Carlos maneuvered past a small cluster of trees and into an open space. He admitted a small twinge of surprise as he noticed the place was far from hidden. You could see the shed-like structure clearly from the road.

"This doesn't feel right." Carlos stopped the car and reached for the binoculars, zooming in on the building in vain. No person or thing seem to inhabit the place. At least not for the past fifty years.

Katheryn took the binoculars from Carlos as he passed them to her, looking through them with a sigh on her lips. "Yeah. This doesn't seem like the prime place to hide someone."

"Unless Faulkner told them to make it easy."

"But it still doesn't make much sense. Andy might be foolish. But he doesn't sound like he's stupid."

Carlos chuckled. "Yeah. I'd doubt that."

"True." Katheryn recounted Jo's story in her mind and realized the boy had been more out of his mind than she had admitted at first. Lowering the binoculars she turned to Carlos. "Should we go in?"

"Yeah. We'll walk from here. It isn't that far."

Carlos unbuckled, Katheryn following suite as they both emerged from the car and came together at the front of the vehicle. They both took inhaled a few careful times while Carlos noticed Katheryn wearing her firearm. For some reason he hadn't noticed until just then. Or maybe he had noticed, but never had considered the fact that she would have to actually use it until now. He was tempting to make a remark but refrained, reminding himself that she had told him over and over how confident she was with a firearm now. Yet Carlos couldn't shake the mental image of what could go wrong when the first time to use the gun would come.

Stopping at the door, an eerie silence fell as the evening winds whipped at them both, stinging their faces with a bit of coolness while Katheryn lifted a hand to redirect the wayward strands back behind her ear. A shutter clanged loosely against what was formerly a window in another life while every inch of the shack seemed to creak with every little hiss of the wind.

Carlos locked eyes with Katheryn briefly before he raised his fist to the door and gave it a couple firm knocks. "Dallas police."

Katheryn was sure the door would cave in but it didn't thankfully. She exhaled, letting herself relax. "Now?"

Carlos nodded, drawing his gun as Katheryn did the same.

With that, Katheryn proceeded to kick in the door from the bottom of her shoe, sending the wooden object tumbling to the ground, a few pieces shattering off of it like toothpicks as it lay defeated on the inside floor.

Carlos outstretched the gun, lowering it a second later. "Clear." A bit of a smile twisted at the corner of Carlos' mouth. "You know we could have used the handle."

Katheryn hid a smirk as she moved inside, and holstered her own weapon. "Yeah and what's the fun in that?"

Carlos only smiled as they proceeded inside together. It appeared that they were in some sort of a living room now, a fireplace having been existent in the room at one point in time while the ceiling held a big gaping whole.

"Not much for privacy." Katheryn scanned the entire room and ceiling before continuing forward as something on a nearby table caught her eye. "Hey, Carlos, come look at this."

Carlos immediately found his way to Katheryn and took the note she had found. "'Good luck with finding her now'."

"And this was with it." Katheryn handed Carlos a small, child-sized necklace. It's golden pendant in the shape of a heart gently glimmered in the light coming from the nearby window as it changed hands from Katheryn to Carlos. "Alice's?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." He drew out his cell phone as they made their way back to the car. "Hey, Theresa. Don't worry about coming. We didn't find Alice here. Just a note and a necklace we think belongs to her. See if you can get an APB out on the truck Andy is driving. Ranger Hunt has the license number. Okay. Talk to you later."

Katheryn opened the car door and paused to look over the top to Carlos. "You think he made a run for it with Alice?"

"Yeah." Carlos piled into the driver's seat and waited until Katheryn was settled inside before he put the car in reverse and returned the highway to hopefully track down Andy. Finding him seemed to be the only way to find Alice as the situation stood.

##

As Laurie Maston stood across from Jo on the other side of the Ranger Company B office by Ranger Hunt's desk with arms folded and gaze set, she could almost see herself five years ago, a young girl in distress with almost nowhere to go and the weight of the world resting on her shoulders. She watched Jo as the young woman fearfully awaited her fate, restlessly looking this way and that as she tried settling in the chair in front of Ranger Walker's desk. Then Laurie remembered the harsh words she had spoken in front of the girl not long ago, their sour bite reminding her how much they had most likely hurt Jo. Laurie couldn't rest at this point, and although her own daughter's life was still at stake, she couldn't seem to shake the fact that this had to be corrected.

Laurie quickly made her way across the vast room, weaving past the conference table to where Jo sat. "Um," Laurie cleared her throat and uncrossed her arms. "I, um, wanted to come apologize for what I said back there."

A bit of a silence hung between them as Jo hesitated to believe the apology was real.

"You see," Laurie continued, her voice somewhat shaky. "A mother can't help but be worried sick when her child is missing. I suppose a mom could even say things she doesn't mean when she's in such a state."

Jo finally turned to look at Laurie. "That's okay. You couldn't help it."

"Jo," Laurie's voice softened as she cocked her head gently. "I want you know I don't hold this against you at all. Katheryn Beaumont explained your situation to me. And although I still believed what you and your boyfriend Andy did was wrong, I don't hold it against you."

Jo nodded curtly, still apprehensive about the whole thing.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Jo?"

Jo wanted to scoff but held it at bay, turning away to watch another Ranger pass by on their way out. "No. There's nothing you could do for someone like me."

"That's where you're wrong, Jo. You see, you don't know all about it. I know what you're going through more than you know."

"Oh?" Jo turned, her interest piqued if not for the soul reason to prove Laurie wrong.

"Yes." Laurie smiled before it faded into a straight line. "About six years ago, I found out I was going to have a baby. I was still in high school and my boyfriend was hardly family material. Thanks to a school program I was able to stay in school and get my diploma. I was also able to keep my precious Alice. But it wasn't easy. Being a single mother is far from wonderful. But I made it through thanks to friends like Ranger Walker and Miss Cahill." Laurie paused as she saw a tear gently cascade from Jo's eye onto her coat. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Jo hesitated a bit before she sat up, leaning forward gently as she wiped forcefully at the falling tears. "No. I'm fine. Truly. And...I'm sorry. I really am."

Laurie managed to suppress her own tears that tried to glint from her eyes as she reached a hand, taking Jo's in hers and giving it light squeeze. Before she knew it, she had taken Jo in her arms and held her close while the young woman released a lifetime of grief as the tears flowed freely from her youthful eyes.


	7. Part 7

"Along the Road" PART SEVEN

(final part)

Saturday came and went with little regard to the fact that Alice was still missing. The APB had not yet paid off and Laurie Maston's worries continued to escalate as the hours wore on. Yet both Molly and Katheryn hoped that the time she had spent with them both at church the following morning had done the young woman some good. Pastor Roscoe even took special time out of his sermon to pray for Laurie and her young daughter before dismissing services. There was also a joyful prayer of thanks to God for bringing Trent back to them all. Still the entire congregation prayed that he'd be there in the physical with them all again before long.

Carlos was the first to stand up and out of the pew as he stepped up alongside Katheryn as the pews behind them filed out and into the midday beauty just outside. He paused to give Pastor Roscoe a firm handshake as the minister greeted the Malloy family and offered Laurie another encouraging word. By the smile on her face, it must have done her a world of good.

"Be assured, the Good Lord is watching over little Alice as we speak," Roscoe smiled as he clasped Laurie's hand in his firmly. "And with the help of these fine young people helping you out, I don't think that young man has a chance to get very far."

Laurie suppressed a light chuckle as she looked into Roscoe's eyes. "Thank you, pastor. You don't know what it means to hear you all say that."

"Oh, I think I do." Roscoe's smile wavered just a bit. "At least I know what it's like for someone to go after your child. Thankfully the evil ones at fault got a taste of Trent and Carlos' fine defense skills."

Laurie glanced around herself and could feel the tears threatening her moment of joy. "Thank you all so much. I don't know what I would have done without you all."

"It's our pleasure, Laurie." Katheryn leaned into the young woman for a warm embrace. Just as she did, Carlos felt his phone vibrate inside his suit coat pocket. His smile faded as he reached for the device, flipping it open and putting it to his ear as he turned around to pace the church aisle. Katheryn tried to listen in but couldn't tell who was on the other end.

"Alright, thanks." Carlos hung up and turned back to them, his eyes mostly on Katheryn as he spoke. "That was Ranger Hunt. The APB paid off. Andy's truck was just spotted about thirty miles north of Dallas at a motel in Parker."

"Well, let's go." Katheryn gave Laurie one last reassuring comment followed by another embrace before she bid Molly and the rest of the Malloys goodbye. She traced a swift path next to Carlos as they arrived at his Crown Victoria, Katheryn rounding the front to the passenger side with a fleeting thought that she was rather glad she had worn slacks and flats instead of a skirt suit and heels. It wasn't the most prime fighting attire. But it would have to do. If they were to get to Andy before he made another run for it, there wasn't any time for changing.

They arrived at the said motel about twenty minutes later, scanning the outside with a warried glance or two as Carlos and Katheryn emerged from the vehicle and gave the outside yet another onceover as they tried to search for Andy's pickup from a distance without looking so obvious.

Katheryn spotted the vehicle first, nodding barely just enough for Carlos to see as she looked towards the motel room door that was directly in front of the truck. "That's it isn't it?"

"Yep." Carlos nodded and slipped on his shades.

It complimented his Sunday clothes rather well, Katheryn thought as she glanced him over before they continued side by side up the sidewalk, following the shaded path all the way to the other end where the truck sat.

Carlos gave the room's door a few knocks, before he back away and smiled towards Katheryn. "You're looking rather nice today, Miss Beaumont."

Katheryn tried to stay focused, leaning to her right to try getting a glimpse inside the room. Suppressing her disappointment as the curtain blocked her view, Katheryn stood back straight and returned his smile. "Why thank you, Mr. Sandoval."

Carlos may have been harboring another comment in his mind but it was stopped as he jerked back around towards the sound of the door easing open.

A young man fitting Andy's description given by Jo peeked out, not unlatching the lock. "May I help you, sir?"

Carlos lifted his head slightly as he reached inside his trouser pocket for his badge. "DPD. I'm Detective Sandoval and this is private investigator Beaumont. We'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"Sure." The young man nodded and smiled. "I'm always happy to help out law enforcement." With that he shut the door, presumably to unlock it fully. Yet a minute passed as Carlos and Katheryn's apprehension grew.

"Andy?" Carlos knocked on the door a few times. "Andy, open up." He then reached for his weapon and held it steadily elevated as he reached for the doorknob. He let of a quick silent countdown for Kath to see before he flung the door open and extending the firearm into the open air. He sighed roughly and holstered the weapon. "Clear."

Katheryn proceeded inside, putting a hand to her hip as she scanned the well-kempt room before them. She scoffed as she looked up at the open window above the air conditioning unit by the other side of the bed. "Well he couldn't have gone very far." With that, Katheryn took off, leaping through the window before Carlos had a chance to stop her. Instead, Carlos followed.

Catching a glimpse of a man on the run with a child in his arms to her left, Katheryn picked up her feet, accelerating herself as fast as she could, her arms pumping by her sides as she pursued the young man. He then disappeared around the corner of the motel office by the street, heading back to the parking lot around the front. Yet Kath didn't have much time to sort the man's logic and simply kept running, rounding the corner also seconds later.

Carlos finally caught up to Katheryn as she stopped at the office entrance, working to catch her breath as a housekeeper came out of the first room, blocking their way with her cleaning cart and a bright smile that Katheryn feigned in return. She stretched over the woman's cart to see where Andy was heading. He was headed straight for his truck. Katheryn tried to be patient with the woman, but it was becoming difficult. After the lady offered a hastened apology in her native Spanish tongue, Katheryn shot passed her in good faith that Carlos was still behind her. For she had no reason to doubt that he wouldn't be. Yet both of them let out a stream of aggravated sighs as he spun his tires, backing out of the driveway and speeding onto the highway away from them.

"Let's get him!" Carlos shouted behind him, doubling back and arriving to the car first. He slid into the seat, shutting the door behind him just as Kath was doubling back while setting aside her shaken thoughts.

Once Katheryn was safely inside the vehicle, Carlos too spun his tires, backing out of the parking space and driving onto the highway with an unspoken moment of thankfulness that the road was clear. Upon flipping his siren on in the dash, Carlos proceeded to chase Andy along that two-lane rural road for several miles before the chase finally ended at what appeared to be an old, abandoned farm by Katheryn's quick estimations.

Andy came to a screeching halt just outside the dilapidated barn and reached for Alice, clasping her to him as if a shield while letting a few bullets stream behind him towards his pursuers as he ran from his truck, abandoning it for the barn's shelter up ahead.

The unmarked police issue's siren came to a halt as Carlos put the car in park, sending his door wide open before he crouched low behind its shelter with his gun outstretched above the door. Katheryn too drew her weapon, entering the gunfight as she bent low against the grasses below her feet while getting off a shots in the wake of Andy's stream of gunfire in their direction.

Bullets continued to be exchanged before Katheryn looked through the car to Carlos, her eyes squinted as she shouted above the firing. "I'm going to try flanking him! Cover me!"

Carlos offered a nod and continued to watch Katheryn from the corner of his eye as she eased away from the vehicle's protection. He freely let a stream of bullets go to detract the fire as she crouched low and hurried across the yard.

Katheryn had almost made it completely to the other side of the barn when she simultaneously heard the echo of another gun, its distant echo merging with the pain that suddenly seized her own body. She jerked slightly under the impact, feeling her weight collapse beneath her as she fell to her knees. Her weapon fell from her hands as she reached up to where the pain was the worse as she cringed, hoping the feeling would pass. But it didn't. Instead it seemed to worsen as she gasped for breath and tried raising her head far enough to call out to Carlos. As she did, her vision seemed to blur. But through the hazy fog, she could barely make out the form of two vehicles coming to blazing halt nearby. One was Walker's Dodge while the other was a second unmarked police issue. She thought she could hear voices but wasn't sure. The urge to close her eyes was as strong as could be as numbness overcame her shoulder. The last thing she remembered was Carlos' voice above her, his arms lifting her off of the ground as she finally gave in and slipped into the sleep that she had almost no control over.

##

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Carlos' voice hovered over Katheryn as he pressed his hand on the bloody wound at Katheryn's chest. He kept his other arm beneath her neck, cradling her body in his arms while he watched from the corner of his eye as Walker and Trivette pursued a now surrendered Andy and a frightened young Alice Maston whose cries mingled with Carlos' voice and the distant sound of another police car arriving on the scene with lights ablaze.

Detective Theresa Kelly was by Carlos' side as quick as she could after doubling back to her car upon arriving on the scene. She quickly took notice of Carlos' face. His eyes were narrowed and his forehead creased as he held Katheryn in his arms, uttering words here and there to a now unconscious Katheryn.

Kelly glanced briefly back at the Rangers as they led Andy in handcuffs to Walker's Dodge before she turned back to Carlos. "The ambulance is on its way."

Carlos nodded briefly to acknowledge Theresa but kept his eyes on Katheryn. "Hang in there, Kath! The ambulance is on its way."

"Would you like me to do anything else?" Detective Kelly hopelessly asked, wishing she could do something else to help.

"Yeah," Carlos finally managed to face his partner briefly. "Call the Malloys and let them know what happened."

"Okay. You have the number?"

Carlos nodded. "In my car."

"Got it." Theresa hurried away and back to Carlos' Crown Victoria just as distant sirens alerted them all.

"How is she, Carlos?" Walker towered over the young Detective.

"She's still alive, Walker. She's still alive." Carlos fought his emotions, swallowing hard as they welled within him.

Walker squeezed Carlos' shoulder softly before two paramedics rushed between them. Carlos knew he had to let go and did so quickly, standing back to his full height as the man and woman did their job…saving a life.

Their voices seemed to jumble in Carlos' mind as he watched from the side. Both Walker and Trivette stood by his side as they waited for whatever would come next.

They quickly loaded her into the ambulance, the young brunette paramedic turning to Carlos. She hesitated a moment as she noticed the emotion in the man's eyes. "Would you like to ride along?"

Carlos didn't hesitate, nodding and following her into the back of the ambulance, leaving Walker and Trivette as they watched the vehicle speed away and into the distance with little hope left in the wake of its departure save that of a little girl who would be back in her mother's arms that very hour.

##

Carlos lingered at Katheryn's bedside, the hospital monitors' steady beeping slowly lulling him into another level of exhaustion. Several nurses filed in front of the door attending to other patients while the room settled into a calm all of its own. Yet despite the envied silence, Carlos looked to be sure they were completely alone before he gently reached a hand to stroke Katheryn's pale cheek just as he smiled.

"You know Trent's getting out of the hospital tomorrow. I know you wouldn't want to miss that." His smile tapered into a straight line, his gaze drifting away from the still unconscious young woman. A slight scoff played at his lips. "Before you came into my life I really wasn't sure what I was looking for in a girl. All I knew was that she was out there. And if I kept searching, I'd find the one. But then you came to me." Carlos laughed a bit, feeling a little foolish for talking that way. "Listen to me," he chided himself.

His thoughts seemed to drift at that point, his mind remembering the first day they met.

 _(flashback to "One Last Love")_

Katheryn had estimated an approximate twenty minutes passed as she waited. She grew restless at one point and even contemplated following the detective. But she remained obedient nonetheless for her own good. She didn't want to jeopardize her own safety nor her acquaintanceship with the Rangers and the detective. She enjoyed the rush of battle and the heroic rescues. Katheryn chuckled to herself as she continued to wait. Perhaps the thrill was just the storyteller side of her speaking.

Her thoughts nearly roamed onward but were interrupted as she looked up to see Detective Sandoval returning to the car.

"Is everyone all right?" she asked with care as the detective got into the car and shut the door.

He nodded. "Yeah. One of the patrons had gotten into a fight with one the robbers in efforts to defend the place. But he will be alright." Sandoval reached a hand to put the car in drive but hovered over the device apprehensively. With a wrinkled forehead and tightened lips, he slowly drew his hand back, unable to complete the task.

"What's wrong?" the young woman grew concerned.

"Um," the detective tried in vain to dismiss the thought as he reached to put the car in drive once again. And again he could not.

A parting in the clouds above allowed a flood of Texas sunlight to beam down upon where they sat helpless to the unknown thoughts at hand.

He sighed. "I just wanted to say I'm…I'm proud of what you did today."

Katheryn lifted her eyes to meet his as surprise beset her.

"You didn't…shriek…or anything," the detective continued cautiously, scratching his head softly as a diversion.

"Why would I have done that?" she raised her eyebrows playfully.

"It's just," he struggled to find the words, "Not many…women…act that way."

"Act what way?"

"Calm," he quickly interjected but then drew back. "I've yet to know many young ladies who could be calm under fire except those few that are in the police force." He concluded with a sigh as if those words had been built up within him for hours.

"I see," she responded, turning her head to look out of her passenger window. She smiled. Little had she known how good of a reflection the window could put off. Her smile faded evenly on purpose as she returned to face the detective. "I must be honest also. My opinion of law enforcement has been blemished too. I used to think that the only friendly kind were the ones on television. That it couldn't exist in real life. I, um, I was wrong about that."

He nodded, absorbing her words as she spoke. "Well, all I know is that if you ever want to try your hand at entering the police force, I won't stop you."

Katheryn chuckled. "I don't know about that." Her laugh faded into a smile. "I think I would best be suited supporting someone else who was in law enforcement…as—as a—as a friend." She tried in earnest, hoping her words had not sounded like what she feared.

"If you say so." detective Sandoval freely put the car in drive and accelerated. A smile played at his lips as they propelled forward. His eyes glanced to his right side only once as admiration overcame him.

 _(end flashback)_

Carlos felt a gentle touch hovering over his hand, bringing him out of the deep reverie from the past. He smiled broadly, turning to see Katheryn's eyes gently opening towards him. Carlos sniffed hard and sat up a bit straighter, tightening his grip on her hand with little suppression of the joy he tried to stifle. "Hey, there. Welcome back."

Katheryn turned her head gently and felt the tears welling to her eyelids, blurring her vision as she saw Carlos' smile and felt his hand secured around hers. "Hi," she managed weakly. Then the entire ordeal came rushing through her mind, reminding her with the subtle sting of pain that seized her right arm and shoulder. She was thankful that her left side had not been effect as she continued to feel Carlos' grip. Somehow she didn't ever want him to let go.

"Is Alice okay?"

Carlos stifle a chuckled, reaching his free thumb to banish a tear that tried escaping. "You almost died in my arms, and you still think of others."

Katheryn tried smiling but found it difficult. "Well? Is she okay?"

Carlos finally nodded. "Yeah. Walker and Trivette took her back to Ranger Headquarters to meet up with Ranger Hunt and Laurie." He glanced at his watch. "Alex took them both to her apartment to stay so that Molly could come up here."

Katheryn wrinkled her forehead. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About twelve hours. The doc had to take that bullet out. You've been in recovery from surgery since this afternoon."

"What time is it now?"

"Almost midnight. The Malloys headed for home around nine. Molly didn't want to leave you, but I promised I would take good care of you."

Although she wanted to insist Carlos go home and get his own rest, Katheryn couldn't take her eyes off of Carlos' gentle smile as he got her caught up on the hours she had missed. "What about Andy?

"Walker and Trivette transferred him to DPD. He's probably warming a bunk of jail cell right about now."

Katheryn's eyes lowered. "How's Josephine dealing with it all?"

"The judge released her into Alex's custody. She's staying at the H.O.P.E. center last I heard. She'll have a hearing before Judge Ortiz next week hopefully."

"That's good," Katheryn let herself relax, closing her eyes gently as she let the weight of her head sink into the pillow. Everything seemed to be back to normal, at least for the world outside. Still she stirred inwardly, questioning why she was laying in the hospital bed instead of helping Alex with Jo or seeing to Trent as he was discharged from the same hospital. And yet despite all her anger, she couldn't help but feel a bit of remorse. For she was alive. And if for nothing else, for that she had everything to be thankful for.

Opening her eyes once more, she decided it was well worth the effort to try giving Carlos' hand a slight squeeze this time. She waited for him to lift his gaze back to her, taking notice of the pleasure in his eyes before she spoke again. "You know, you owe me a kiss."

"Oh, I do?" Carlos raised an eyebrow, stroking her hand with his other free hand while keeping a broad smile at bay as he remembered what he had said while they were in pursuit of Andy that morning.

"Yep," Katheryn grinned.

"Well," Carlos fixed his eyes on hers. "Looks like you have something to get better for."

"Are you saying I have to wait?"

Carlos raised Katheryn's hand to his lips and kissed it before letting it go quite reluctantly, those few moments of utter horror from early today playing over and over in his mind like a nightmare he wished he could get rid of forever. "Yeah." He ambled across the hospital room, pausing in the doorway to look back at Katheryn with yet another smile playing at his lips. "You rest. Because the sooner you're better, the sooner I can square my account."

##

Alex Cahill traced a firm step across the halls of the Tarrant County courthouse, her eyes narrowed and her stride even while she prepared herself for the moment she would finally be putting Anderson Faulkner in his place once and for all. With all the evidence they had, it would be him losing the case this time. Even as she strode around the corner and caught a glimpse of Faulkner and his client huddled by the courtroom entrance, she could sense the tension between them. Faulkner was clearly nervous, his eyes batting open and shut as he tried calming his angry client down when it was really himself who was the more nerved of them both. Either way, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Faulkner paused, raising a hand to Daniel to be quiet before he looked at Alex, those piercing green eyes giving Alex a chill up her spine as she stood motionless afar off.

Alex took a deep breath before pressing a free hand against the courtroom door, making her way into the rather cool and vast room as she firmly strode up the aisle to her place at the front of the courtroom on her left. She gave Laurie's shoulder a brief squeeze, offering a bit of a smile as she stopped next to her and set her briefcase on the table. She reached inside to retrieve the necessary article, scattering them in an orderly fashion before as she always did just in time as Judge Prather entered the courtroom.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Prather!" the bailiff announced in a loud, thundering voice.

Alex and Laurie stood immediately, their eyes following the judge respectfully as he settled into his place on the bench while Faulkner and Daniel rushed to secure their posts, having been caught late. At least that would be the least of their concerns, Alex briefly thought as she cast a glance their way, watching as Faulkner nervously fumbled to contain the case he knew was lost.

"You may be seated," Judge Prather cleared his throat and slipped on his reading glasses, allowing for a moment of tension-filled silence while he read over the papers in front of him.

"Miss Cahill," the Judge lifted his gaze to the right with his hands folded in front of him. "I understand you have evidence you wish to present in the case of Maston versus Daniel. Am I right?"

"Yes, your honor." Alex stood to her feet and picked up the first paper in her small stack, slipping out from behind the desk and making a straight line for Judge Prather. "This, your honor, is the testimony of a young woman named Josephine Morris who was involved with a young man of whom it is believed that Mr. Anderson Faulkner used to sabotage this case for his own good."

Various mumbles of shock drifted throughout the now still courtroom. It was clear that a strong allegation had been dropped by the defense counsel in lieu of a chance at compromise with the other side.

"Miss Cahill," Judge Prather sighed. "Do you realize the nature of your accusations towards your opponent?!"

Alex remained unmoved, her eyes set upon the judge. "Absolutely, your honor." She then turned briefly to face Faulkner. "I take it very seriously when a man stoops to a new low just to win a case and gain accolades."

"Objection, your honor!" Faulkner sprang from his seat, sending the chair tumbling behind him as he pleaded with the judge, arm outstretched.

"Be seated, Faulkner!" the judge demanded with a soft scowl beneath his breath, sighing upward as he turned back to Alex. "Miss Cahill, such strong allegations must be backed by sufficient evidence that this case has been sabotaged. And the word of some young woman won't do."

"I understand," Alex exhaled and returned to the desk, reaching inside her (file holder) to where a small notebook remained. She returned to the bench with a sly smile gracing her lips as she extended the item to the judge. "This was found among the belongings of a young man who was apprehended several days ago for kidnapping and a connection to the illegal dealings of Mr. Anderson Faulkner."

The judge took the item from Miss Cahill and flipped through it, surveying its contents and studying it very thoroughly before his mien seemed to change. His eyes were brighter and his posture light. After several intense moments of silence, Alex returned to her place by Laurie, offering the young woman a promising look of hope as they watched Judge Prather take a deep breath.

"It is the opinion of this court that enough evidence exists to take Mr. Faulkner into custody on the charge of conspiracy to kidnapping. Therefore, that leaves you without proper legal counsel and no claim to a proper case in my courtroom." Judge Prather struck his gavel down with a loud thundering echo. "I am dismissing this case, leaving custody of Alice Maston to her mother for the time being until you can show this court that you have suitable representation."

Miss Cahill and Laurie were all smiles as they embraced quickly before watching as Faulkner was led away in handcuffs by security, leaving Daniel in a heap of anger and shock as he uttered a few unkind comments towards anyone who happened to be listening before resting his gaze on Laurie.

Little Alice ran to her mother from her place in the audience next to Ranger Trivette and leapt into her arms, wrapping her hands around Laurie's neck with little thought to letting go for a long time to come.

"This isn't over." Daniel snarled beneath his breath.

"Oh, yes, it is." Laurie forced a smile as she proceeded away from the courtroom alongside Miss Cahill. For in her mind, this was an affair of the past. Although for a brief moment she couldn't deny the fear that perhaps one day her ex-boyfriend might try to come for Alice again. It was something she may indeed have to face again. Until then, she knew there was much to be done in her own life to get it on the track it needed to be on.

Also, Laurie couldn't help but wonder if Josephine Morris might need the support of someone who knew what she was going through. She made an effort to tuck away that thought in her mind, promising herself that she'd support Jo in any way she could as the date for her hearing drew nearer and her road to a better life slowly opened before her...if only Jo would be willing to take that first step and let them help her just like Laurie was helped those few years ago.

##

Very little could keep the Malloy kids on the veranda next to Molly, Roscoe, and Adam as they spotted Carlos' Durango nearing 118 Providence Way. Tandy's eyes lit up with an equally broad grin while Ty smiled and waved, barely seeing his mom's figure in the passenger seat of the vehicle as the twosome bounded from the porch and scurried across the yard to the driveway just as Carlos brought the SUV to a stop.

Carlos couldn't hide his own smiles as he removed his keys from the ignition and opened the door, the little one's shouts of joy becoming louder as he did so. Mrs. Malloy had since made her way from the other side of the vehicle to Carlos side as he opened the backseat door for Trent before slipping away to the rear of the vehicle to quickly retrieve a wheelchair.

Trent squinted a bit as he glanced weakly over the lawn before noticing Tandy and Ty's bright smiles shining upon him. For a moment he wasn't sure if the sunlight or their faces were shining brighter. With his mother's help, Trent slowly stepped out of the backseat onto the paved driveway, his eyes briefly scanning upward at the welcoming committee on the porch before Carlos arrived with the wheelchair.

Carlos hurried to help Mrs. Malloy, directing Trent into the wheelchair where Trent gladly let his weight fall.

Trent could feel a touch of anger rising in him as he realized just how weak he really was. But the smiles coming from all around him wouldn't allow him to stay depressed for very long. He instantly knew with a renewed flash of a smile shining across his face that he wouldn't stay weak for long with all the love and support he had around him. He then felt a bit foolish for even letting the thought come into his mind that he wouldn't be able to recover. _Can't_ would never find a proper place in his vocabulary.

"Welcome home, Trent!" Roscoe called as he descended the steps and met Trent with a firm handshake while Carlos wheeled him to the side entrance.

"It's good to be home, Roscoe." Trent smiled and shook Roscoe's hand twice and strong before getting hugs from Tandy and Tyler. "Oh, I've missed you two," he chuckled. "You haven't been getting into any trouble have you?" Trent shook hands with Tommy before the younger reached in for a quick hug.

"No, not that much. Except…I did get my driver's license. So you never know." Tommy feigned a maniacal laugh as Trent punched him gently on the shoulder.

"Geez, I get laid up for a week or two, and you all go and change things on me." Trent turned a smile to them all.

"Oh, not that much has changed," Molly assured Trent with a pat on the shoulder, pausing to look him lovingly in the eyes.

"You just have to focus on getting well so that you can testify at Foley's trial in a few weeks," Carlos was sure to mention as he slapped Trent on the shoulder from behind.

Tommy raised his eyebrows in unison. "And you'll want to be able to travel to San Antonio to cheer on Sally next week, right?"

Trent nodded, unable to say no by a long shot.

"That means total bedrest," Mrs. Malloy added, squeezing Trent's shoulder softly.

"Guys, I've been in bed long enough," Trent argued.

"Uh-uh! No arguments!" Tandy pointed her little finger at Trent. "If you're gonna get better, you have to do what we say."

"Alright, then." Trent lifted both hands in surrender, letting Carlos wheel him carefully into the house. He glanced a bit longingly at the staircase as Carlos passed it by, wishing he could be in his own room instead of the makeshift one set up in the living room off of the dining room. But then he thought back on Tandy's words with a grin and concluded he'd make do and count his blessings.

"How's Katheryn?" Katie took advantage of the moment as Carlos stopped by the kitchen a few minutes later to get Trent a glass of water.

Carlos managed a smile. "She'll be okay, thank God. Doc says she can go home in a few days if she stays on this track."

"That's good," Katie smiled. "I can't tell you how much fear I felt when Detective Kelly called us yesterday. It was almost like when we found out Trent…" She paused, unable to complete her sentence. "That girl is family, Carlos." Katie reached out a hand to his arm. "You two are so blessed to have each other. Don't take a day of life for granted. Don't take her for granted either."

Carlos sniffed a tear away, feeling his macho self slowly slipping from his grasp as he took in Mrs. Malloy's comforting words. "Believe me, that girl means the world to me."

Katie simply smiled, conveying her approval with that one simple gesture before she slipped back across her home to be with the rest of her family. She found Tandy and Ty talking Trent's ear off with every little story of what had happened in their lives during the short time he was in the hospital. From school report cards to scraped knees…nothing was left out.

Carlos stood in the entrance of the Malloy's kitchen unable to stir for a brief moment as he looked upon the distant scene taking place in the sun-lit living room ahead. He scoffed gently amid a smile as he took a moment to breathe a prayer of thanks that he'd been given his two best friends back when he thought they both were gone from his life. For the love of family whether kin or not, he concluded with a gently-growing smile, is the greatest love there is.


End file.
